Reform of the Pride
by Cal-Lightwood
Summary: With the pride reforming, a group of lions is trying to bring everything down. When will the pride find out that someone's been playing with them for the past weeks? Current position: Rafiki abducted. Read more inside! Simba/Nala, Kovu/Kiara, Vitani/OC.
1. Simple Truth

**A/N: So, I decided to do this story since I felt that Kovu didn't have much voice in the second movie, as well as my love for all of the characters. Here goes a sequel to Kiara and Kovu's new life in the pride, but not only about them; some mayor problems will stir the pride along with Simba's perspective about Kovu as king. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She lowered her body, tail coiling. Walking with her paws firmly planted on the warm soft soil. The gazelle flicked an ear in her direction, waited, and started prancing off. Then, all of them at once felt her presence and followed as they always did. The old one, her prey, was going last and losing balance. Positioned ready to pounce she gave up, and spared its life, although she was still hungry. <em>But not hungry enough to eat a whole gazelle by myself... If Kovu was here...I could even tell him...<em>

_Maybe not... _Kiara thought. She had been thinking about this lately. It had been almost a two years since Zira died, and she was ready to be Queen, but above all, not ready to be mother. Simba spent more time training Kovu to be king, now that he was planning on passing on his position to someone younger, and with the disposition to do what is correct. So this meant she hardly even saw him lately since her father had taken him under his wing.

She had noticed her pregnancy just a day ago, when Rafiki met her 'by coincidence' during hunting and told her that the cub will be healthy enough with a good pound of flesh. She had not understood his statement until he had suddenly vanished with a good-bye and a _"Think it will be a strong, little, boy"._

She watched silently as the pastures shifted to the same direction as the wind in a slow, calming motion. She didn't feel any different than when she wasn't pregnant, so how would she know it's true? _No change, it's fake. _She remembered what her father had told her once. Every action brings a change. However, this did not. So it's not true. But she herself knew that there would be changes.

She shifted into a sitting position as her mother aproached her with a kind, knowing, smile.

"Let's go back to pride rock, Kiara, you need to rest after running around all day long." she said, and she simply nodded. _Does she know? _She glanced at her mother carefully. They had been walking almost side by side, Nala by a head ahead.

"You've been acting strange lately, and I know what's happening," she smiled.

"If this is another talk about daddy taking Kovu away from me, then please no." Kiara pleaded.

"It is certainly not that, but it does include Kovu as a topic." She chuckled. "I know that you are pregnant." Kiara froze. Her mother continued speaking, "I have also been pregnant, and I know all of its side-effects, Kiara, stop trying to deceive me."

She had been hiding a little lately.

"How come you haven't told him yet?" she asked.

"I just got the news myself yesterday! And I am obviously not ready to-" but her mother interrupted her.

"I was not ready either but I was fine, just a little insecure in the start, Kiara." she sat down next to her daughter. She looked at her still frozen daughter.

"Please don't tell either daddy or Kovu! Please! I will tell them myself." She begged. Her mother nuzzled her in response and nodded in agreement. Just like this their girl-talk had finished.

Her relationship with her mother has been always like this. Easy, and loving. Her mother always supported her and made her reason in more than one situation. And this moment was no exception to it all.

Kiara watch as her mother sauntered over the rocks, winked at her direction and motioned to two figures at the distance. She could recognize those two manes anywhere. The reddish-brown of her father, and Kovu's dark-brown mane. Simba had always looked strong and powerful, but time also did the same to Kovu, who looked stronger, and his mane now almost as long as Simba's.

She stood under a shade of an umbrella thorn tree watching enormous family of birds chirping in unison, together as a family. Simba arrived first and gave her a small nuzzle, then followed Nala's way up the rocks to pride rock. Kovu gave her a small lick, sat, and rested his head against hers.

"Hmmm," he sighed, "I've missed this so much." He said.

"Me too." She smiled at him, and at the comfort she was missing lately.

"So, my to be Queen, how are your days going? I only see you in the night, and I'm guessing that your hunting skills are going form bad to worst now that I'm not there!" he joked. Kiara only nodded distractedly.

"Kiara?" she nodded again.

"Kiara, are you listening to me?" he stood now, making her loose her balance. She mumbled a bit and was received with a smirk on his part.

"Where were you?" he asked, laughing. _Here it goes..._she said to herself.

"How do you feel about starting a family?" she almost whispered, not looking at his eyes.

"I... well, I guess at the right time, when it seems... easier, or...mmmm," he fumbled over his words, his eyes looked at her nervously, apprehension written all over his face. "I guess not now. I wouldn't want a child now... I guess, I mean... suppose so... err, a kid... no- not now for sure..." he laughed nervously. For a brief moment he thought he saw a flash of pain in her face.

"Anyway, why are you asking?" he questioned, still nervous.

"N-nothing, just wanted to know." But something inside her made her say boldly, "I'm pregnant, Kovu."

He backed away. And a silent stray tear escaped her eyes. With no other option she ran.

"Wait, Kiara!" he ran behind her. When she did not stop, he stomped in front of her.

His green eyes looked at her expectantly, but she didn't look at him.

"I really wish to be father, maybe I am not ready, but I do want your cub, it's just that I did not think you would be pregnant, or that I would receive such a big surprise." he gulped, and nuzzled her again.

"It's fine, Kovu, I myself don't feel ready." She said sadly.

"Who else knows?"

"Mom, and since you now spend more time with Simba, I was thinking you should..." she looked pleading and playful at the same time, which fascinated him to his end. But there had to be an end to her cuteness powers.

"I-"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Will he? Won't he? Why don't you review to get me to update faster. Tell me your favorite part, a constructive, helping critisism, something?**

**-Cal**


	2. A start

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and made it a success so fast! I really didn't expect that, since it's strange that a fanfic. receives at least two reviews, and hits, after only being posted a few hours. Anyway, keep it up, and the best review or funny comment will be posted on the author's note before you start reading the chapter. I made sure to write this chapter quickly since you are being such good readers. So, I will just let you to the reading.**

Kovu paced around the small waterhole, talking to himself.

"I am not ready, I am not ready, I am not ready, I am not ready…," he sighed. "How did this even happen! I am not ready, I am not ready, I am not ready… I just- I just can't be a father so quickly without even being King yet!" he paced faster.

He had to meet Simba here everyday for their training. Today he had woke-up earlier than usual because he was the one that had to tell Simba. _Why did this happen to me!_ He thought.

This morning after he gave Kiara a small nuzzle that made her stir, his gaze flicked to her stomach. _Which will be swollen in a few months…_ he smiled at the thought of his Kiara carrying his child, of him teaching a smaller version of himself how to hunt or annoy his mother.

He shook his head at the idea of Kovu Jr.

"No, I don't feel ready, I can't handle this! It is too much!" he abruptly sat in the grass.

"What is too much?" Simba asked from behind him, which made him jump. He had been too concentrated thinking to notice him coming.

"Don't want to be king?" he asked with an all-knowing smile. "I know that it's hard learning everything a taught Kiara just in a few days, but it's worth it." He re assured.

"It's not that, it's just..." _Now or never. Here goes my life. Was nice to meet this world._

"Would you like a grand-son, Simba?" Nice and easy, just like Kiara started, although she sounded irrational when she said so. The King's smile faded into a murderous glare. Kovu gulped. Maybe not that nice or easy…

Simba smiled.

"At its time yes, now, I don't think so." His glare returned. "Don't you dare get ahead of everything young lion," he growled playfully. Kovu laughed nervously. _"Tell him now!"_ a voice said, and another screamed_: "DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, IDIOT!"_

"Simba, Kiara and I are expecting." _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, and please don't kill me!_

Simba suddenly felt heavy and had to sit. Is it true what this kid is saying? Well he had not given much thought to it, but he knew that sooner or later he will have a new heir to the throne and it wouldn't be Kiara.

Kovu just waited.

"I- ," Simba smiled at him. Surprised, but not angry. The sun rose higher and a herd of ñus came around the other side of the waterhole, pasturing. The tall grass didn't let them see the too carnivores at the other side. The wind blew softly around them, and vanished.

"I guess this is great news!" Simba laughed. "I was not expecting that of you two until later on, but if she is already- I'm going to be a grandfather!" He exclaimed happily. Kovu laughed with him.

"Do you mind if we go back, and leave the lesson for tomorrow? I need to talk to Kiara about this," he asked. Kovu smiled before answering: "Of course not," and he stood up and went ahead, watching an awestruck, but happy Simba follow.

When Kiara emerged from the lion den, Vitani was right at her side. Other lionesses smiled at her, and she could see her mother hiding her smile. All of them were seated around in small groups chatting and sending small glances in her direction. She turned her attention to her mother again, who seemed to find her tail veeerryy interesting. She kept walking, Vitani still at her side ready to answer all the questions that she obviously already knew. She sat in front of her mother. Kiara shared a look with Vitani and she laughed and left to sit and wait for her under a tree. Nala only smiled at her angered daughter.

"Hello, Kiara," she smiled welcoming.

"You told them, mom, didn't you?" Kiara sighed.

"Well, you said not to tell your father or Kovu, and they also knew you were going to become a mother sooner or later, in fact, Sarabi and Leine were the ones who guessed before I did. I only confirmed it to them when I talked to you." Nala nuzzled her worried daughter. "We are all looking at you because becoming a mother is a wonderful thing, but don't forget that most of us have seen you grow. You are no longer a cub, Kiara." she stood and left to talk to four other lionesses.

Her mother was wise, she admitted.

Kiara just went down the rocky hills of Pride Rock in a few jumps, Vitani following. She landed on a soft pile of pasture, and walked into the cool shade of trees. Did Kovu tell daddy already? Wish I could already know how he took the news. She watched as Vitani silently sat next to her as if waiting for her to start talking. Kiara left her to start.

"Hmm, a cub, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, mmmh, do you think Kovu will…?" she didn't dare finish the question.

"Of course he wants it! He is just a little nervous. I know my brother, and believe this when I tell you that I never imagined him so happy and confused as he looked yesterday." she smiled. Kiara smiled too, now calmer.

"You'll see he gets through it. Give him time." Kiara nodded.

"See ya, and remember to not overwhelm yourself hunting. That kid needs to stay strong." Kiara laughed, and left Vitani to go.

Kiara could see the outline of the two different manes coming from afar. She better hurry if she wanted to hunt, since her father hates it when she does that, and she doesn't want to imagine both their responses to her hunting while being pregnant. In a soft run, she was already halfway to her destination, but there was this small hum and munching that made her stop and look.

She giggled a little at Timon and Pumbaa who were looking for bugs near a rock. Kiara silently crept behind them, ready to pounce.

"Hey, princess Kiara!" Pumbaa said, chewing on a slimy worm. _They saw me!_

"You wanted to scare us, didn't you? You should know better than to scare your old babysitters. Remember we are professionally trained, and we know all your secrets!" Timon managed through mouth filled with five worms at a time. Kiara simply shrugged and started her way again.

"Wait! Where are you going! Remember you are pregnant! Stop Kiara! You uncle Timon says so!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Come back princess Kiara! You can't stay in the sun for long!" Pumbaa shouted as he and Timon raced after her. She just sprinted faster, and as quick as she came, she left.

In the prairie there was a herd of ñus and zebras grazing lazily in the mid-day sun. Lately, it was becoming hard to find food since the herds were starting to travel north, and it was still not rain season. Something must have been scaring them to move so fast. Possibly the fast increase in lions. She lowered her body behind a rock, silent.

Kiara had never hunted a zebra or a ñu alone before. Since these types of preys have the tendency to fight back, but not always.

For her good luck the wind was blowing in her direction, so they could not smell her. She watched as a zebra stallion parted alone to near where she was hiding. It looked sick and old. Or it was maybe just tired. _One, two, three, GO!_ The zebra didn't see her coming so it did not have time to react. Kiara launched herself to its back, grabbing with her sharp nails and teeth. The zebra did have a plan b) though. Its back legs reared and kicked, shaking Kiara as most as it could. Being no longer able to hold on, she let go, landing with a small thud. She stood quickly and growled as the stallion jumped at her with its front legs raised ready to step on her.

Kiara dodged and pounced at its neck again, landing on its back. The zebra kicked again, and this time it did have impact. It kicked her on her stomach. The pain she had absorbed made her release the zebra and crash into a rock. Her breathing was fast and harsh. Her heart pounding fast. Her mind raced with the idea of what that kick could have caused.

But the stallion wasn't done yet. It stood on its hind legs and prepared itself to land on top of her. She could not move and the zebra acted, going down, its hooves ready to connect with her. She prepared herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead she heard a deafening roar.

It was Kovu that had stepped in between her and the zebra. He stood there, growling at the zebra that almost got her killed. He roared once more before the zebra retracted and left trotting back to its herd. Kovu quickly at her side questioning and watching her condition.

"Kiara speak! Say something! You knew you could not do this! And less in your condition! What were you thinking! Can you stand!" he asked and shouted worriedly. Kiara only mumbled and drifted away unconscious. Kovu could hear her slow breathing, so it calmed him a bit.

He managed his best to carry her body, and started walking towards Pride Roc, blaming himself for what had happened.

He had seen the kick at her stomach. Kovu lowered his head. _This is my entire fault._ _I should have been there before anything happened. I should have protected her batter. I should have protected _them _better. What will Simba say now? He would also blame me. And what if… What if she loses the cub?_ He shook his head. _I am not even ready to be king! And now this! I will never be ready! I will not be a good king! I can't even protect my most valuable treasure. _Then he remembered all those things that could be an option. He could be a rogue like his father. He could also leave Kiara to find someone more suitable to be king and protected both her and her cub. _I can't even accept that cub is my son too. I'm a failure. _He never had an option when he was with Zira. All she did was use him. And now he did not make good choices either.

Maybe I should do that. Leave and never come back.

He shifted Kiara´s weight a little as he carried her under the burning, hot sun. Simba had left him to look for Kiara because when they arrived at Pride Rock, no one had seen her last. And he was right with the fact that she had gone hunting. _This should have made me run faster, arrive earlier, and would have stopped the consequences that I have to pay now. Maybe leaving everything behind was the perfect solution. But what will this do to Kiara? _He looked at her. Even the small breaths she made calmed him. _But I will never be enough for her. And if I left she could move on and find some one better. _

They were still halfway to go to Pride Rock and the whole way Kovu spent it like this. Meanwhile, lurking behind the bushes, three golden eyes and a pair of red ones observed silently. The red ones, shining with vengeance, and anger. Golden ones ready to end whatever had started in a bloody bath.

A dark chuckle almost non audible for others escaped the red eyed leader. The eyes all gazed patiently. Their time will come. And everything will come to an end. Soon.

**WUHAHAHAHAHA! I don't know why I enjoy writing evil characters so badly. They are just fun to write. Much more interesting perspective. Anyway… Who are those four mysterious characters? This is getting more interesting. Kovu always had doubts about himself (don't worry, just part of character development!). But is he really thinking about leaving? Did the cub survive? We will never be able to know without reviews that make me know you appreciate this. Kidding, but please review. I like to see what my readers think.**

**-Cal**

**P.S.: Thank you my four first reviewers so much! That's the kind of things I look forward to!**


	3. Let me Introduce Myself

**This is the third chapter and I don't really know what you think of this story, so pleeeaase review! I have cookies. Chocolate-chip. You review, you get one. Get to more than 12 reviews and I will give you brownies. Remember this next time you review.**

**Anyway, let's go back and recapitulate where we left off. Firstly we know that Kiara is pregnant and she went off hunting when she could not. A zebra kicked her stomach, and made her crash into a rock, leaving her unconscious. Luckily, Kovu was there in time to save her. She doubts that he wants the cub. Secondly, Kovu is thinking about whether leaving Kiara to find a better mate than him. He was unable to protect her, yada, yada, yada, much more angst about being king, and becoming a father. And thirdly, (my lovely) evil villains are unrecognizable. For now. Here is a long chapie for you my friends, and I will only tell you now that this is when things start to get more tangled. Now go on, read, and see if you get to know who those mysterious eyes, that watched Kovu and Kiara, belong to. **

* * *

><p>Kiara woke to the voices of her worried parents.<p>

She was resting inside Pride Rock's den, and outside the sun was shining brightly. Kiara felt nauseous at first, but when her head stopped spinning, she found enough strength to stand up. Automatically, she put a paw to her stomach to check on her cub. She could feel a faint small heartbeat, but it was there at least.

Outside the den she could hear her parents and Kovu discussing. Apparently, Nala had just entered the conversation and Simba was filling her in. As she stepped out of the den, she could feel the warmth of the sun in her fur. The light was too strong at first, but when she adjusted her eyes it was just fine. Her mother, aware of her presence, left the two lions to check on her daughter.

"Kiara! You're awake finally! You had us all worried. Dear, how do you feel? Thanks Kovu was there in time to save you. You need to rest! What about your cub? Does my grandson feel alright too?" she asked rapidly, nuzzling Kiara with a concerned expression. Simba came forward with Kovu behind him. They both had a troubled look

"Yes, I'm alright mom." Kiara assured her. Kovu's gaze flickered to her stomach, and she said more to him than to her mother, "The cub is alright too." He shared her gaze while Simba nuzzled her. But something was wrong.

Weird.

Her overprotective father had said nothing. As Simba sat with Nala across from her, Kovu came and rested his forehead against hers' and sighed. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but he moved away and nodded at Simba. She knew what was coming. Simba took a deep breath before saying, "You can not go out of Pride Rock without my permission again, and for now it will last at least until after the cub, Kiara."

"Bu-"she could not object, before Kovu joined Simba.

"Listen to Simba, Kiara. You knew you could not do that perfectly well."

"You should take more responsibility from now on, for your acts." Said Nala. Her mother now stood and looked at the lionesses that were resting under a shade. Simba followed.

"Nala and I have to leave. We have an announcement to make. Kovu…" he trailed off. _Something he had to do,_ thought Kiara. Kovu returned to speaking to her again as both her parents quickly left. She lowered her ears and made her eyes a little bit bigger; his face softened a moment. _My cuteness works" Ha, It never fails! _She smiled inside. He shook his head lightly and looked at her. Kovu looked like he might explode.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I was fine! The zebra just kicked me because I failed to tackle it, but next time it won't happen." As she said this she could see his muscles tense.

"Next time? There won't be a next time." He started pacing from one side to the other in front of her.

"But I can still hunt!" she was growing impatient at the moment. He froze.

"You will NOT hunt anymore." His eyes rested on her. "Everyone agrees on that."

"You can't order me what to do! And I will hunt if I want to." She raised her chin higher. This was not a good sign.

"Don't you see who you affect with this, Kiara? Not only yourself!" he spat at her. But something told her to answer back. He never spoke to her like that before, and the pain it caused was plain in her eyes.

"You can't order me around!" her voice rouse.

"Forget it. It's useless arguing with you. You can't see why, can you? You did know what could happen?" his fast pace returned.

"Kovu, yes, I di-"she started to say, but he interrupted again. This time he looked serious. His face had a hard, cold, look she had never seen.

"You knew perfectly well… You could have killed yourself yesterday! What were you thinking! Don't you retain things in your head for more than five minutes?" _Why is he like this? He never shouted at me before! _Kovu's green eyes looked darker than usual.

"I am-"his stare made her unable to finish.

"You and your stupid excuses! You always have one! I am tired of having to take care of you because you always put yourself at risk! I am not the baby-sitter of some grown lioness, who is expecting a cub! And if you keep that up, well, I can't see how some one can take care of a cub while still acting like one!" His toned intensified but this time he did not shout. "Maybe being a _princess_ made you the stubborn, snob that needs protection at all times," he started to make his way inside the den before adding, "You are."

She might have collapse if it weren't she was sitting. This is not the Kovu she knows. Her Kovu. But lately things had changed. She pounced in front of him and growled. For a moment she thought she saw a tired look. But then his emotionless stare returned.

"You insensitive jerk! Don't you dare speak to me like that again!" she shouted at him with a hurt, but strong voice.

"Me? Insensitive? Ha, you are the stupid lioness who thought that no one else is influenced by her stupidities! You know, being a snob and arrogant tell me about what being a princess for you made, but I did not imagine you were also narcissistic! You are the insensitive one! You are because no one else is as important as you, right?" His tone was harsh and cruel. Small tears formed in her eyes, but she will not cry in front of him. Not now.

"Why-"her voice broke. "Why are you being like this, Kovu?" Her voice regained full power, "You are not the Kovu I loved." Her voice did not waver, but her feelings did, and she could not help but let the tears fall. His eyes turned soft, with a hint of anger still, but that anger was not directed at her. Kovu's face looked hurt, broken, and familiar nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Kiara. I did not intend to… It was just that I…" He tried to get close to her and nuzzle her, but Kiara turned away.

"Just that you what?" she returned. Anger filtering her voice. He looked ashamed.

"I was scared." He said it. Kiara looked at him with pity, but confused as to why. He explained at her look.

"I was scared that I could have lost you and our cub!" he could not stay together. His feelings were not collected.

"I felt I had failed you. That I was not there for you. And I could have lost you. Please, don't do that again…Please." He finished, and lowered his head.

It had all happened fast and she was not sure how it will end if she stayed there. They never argued. But why is it that he is acting like this? She didn't know.

She started to turn away, back inside the den, when he spoke again. His voice was now faint, for he had used all his resources. At last he said defeated, almost in a whisper "It almost killed me."

Simba watched as Kovu joined the meeting. Kovu looked worst than he had in the past day. He looked extremely tired. Simba directed a look at him to sit next to Nala and Vitani. He sat ungracefully and waited for Simba to start speaking. Simba sighed and spoke to everyone, in a clear, booming, voice:

"I just want to say that I want all lionesses aware that there are more lions roaming around. Up to know I figured the scent of two young males. Don't go out alone, since we don't know what they want." He directed a look at Nala, she only nodded. She will tell Kiara, since probably Kovu didn't want to cause her more trouble and did not tell her. All lionesses started to speak, but he interrupted them.

"Kovu and I will do our best to see what their intentions are. Remember this. I'm finished." Simba started to make his way to Kovu. They should keep looking for those lions. _And maybe some answers as to why he looks like this…_

The lionesses started to chat in between themselves, when Kiara made her appearance. She stayed away from Kovu, and moved as far as possible. She started to make her way down to the pastures, but Simba intercepted her.

"You already know that you can't go without my permission." She remained silent.

"Kiara, come inside with me-"said Nala, unable to think of something else to break the tension. She shot a look at Simba and Kovu for an answer as to why. But he did not speak and when Kovu started to speak she said: "I have already spoken to you."

"One more thing," said Simba as she was leaving to go back inside the den. "I want all lionesses to be aware of who come in and goes _out_ of Pride Rock." She knew he was saying this because he wanted everyone to keep an eye on her. But it was all for her safety, and the look on Samba's face told her that.

"Timon, Pumbaa, keep a watch on Kiara and don't let her go out." Kiara turned and he could not look at her expression, but her sigh was audible to everyone. His terms over her were set, and he and Kovu could go now without worrying.

She went inside quietly and as Timon and Pumbaa started to pace around chanting a song about soldiers. Nala shared a look with him before returning to speak with Sarafina and Sarabi.

Kovu had already climbed down Pride Rock and was waiting patiently for him. The look on Kovu's face told him not to ask. His eyes had a small pleading in them. Simba had that in mind, and like this they made their way into the savannah.

Not able to resist it, Kiara decided to go out on her own. She knew she was ordered not to, and that something could happen to her, but this time she will not go hunting, only for a drink in the waterhole. Apart from that, she remembered just how Kovu reacted to what happened last. _'It almost killed me'. _But even though he had been scared, he should have not shouted at her. Kiara was fuming, and "behaving" was not going to make it better. She made her way to the end of the den to the hole in which she managed to escape. After a small struggle with the rocks, she was free.

She could feel the sun wrap around her again, and a cold, rush of wind ruffling her fur. The birds chirped happily and the day seemed just simply peaceful. _A beautiful day to go out, _she thought.

She could hear as Timon and Pumbaa entered the den to find nothing. Someone inside was hyperventilating and it was not Pumbaa. "THAT KID!" he shouted as low as he could so that no one could hear him.

"What do we do?" Timon asked in a hysterical voice. Outside, next to the hole, Kiara giggled.

"Maybe we could tell the lionesses that we are going for a drink at the waterhole, but instead look for her." Pumbaa suggested.

"That's a stupid idea." Pumbaa looked hurt, but as quick as it came it left. "I know!" exclaimed Timon.

"We could tell the lionesses we are going for a drink at the waterhole, but what we are really doing is looking for the missing princess. We could tell them that while we left to drink she escaped behind us when they did not notice, but luckily we found her on our way back." Kiara peeked through the hole as Timon crashed his knuckles to his other hand.

"I am brilliant." He concluded.

"And we could be the heroes." Pumbaa finished, as Timon mounted him in a swift jump. Kiara rounded Pride Rock quickly to watch Timon and Pumbaa make their exit. Her mother was the one to receive them.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just for a drink. The poor gal fell asleep. She was exhausted. Can you stay guarding the cave entrance while we are not here?" Timon said as charming as he could. Nala chuckled and agreed. He took a last glance as Nala returned to her former spot, and recoiled watching at his sides, while Pumbaa walked in silence.

Kiara hid behind some rocks as they started their search for her. Then she came up with something. Maybe this time she could be the one to take care of Timon and Pumbaa. She could follow them around and make sure they don't get hurt. _Think of it as practice for the cub. But a fun practice. And I don't see how this could harm me in any way. _ And like this, she lurked like a shadow behind them, while trying not to laugh at their comments.

Nala stretched under the burning sun. Kiara didn't look so well this morning. What had happened between her and Kovu? She found it hard to imagine. And Simba, well, he is stressed out with all that's happening at this moment. _At least he's got Kovu to help with the lion strangers. _The lion strangers reminded her that she had to warn to Kiara about them. _Not that she is going to step outside of Pride Rock anyway. _ She padded up a few rocks to the entrance of the den. Vitani and two other lionesses were trotting around the territory of Pride Rock after making a small hunt. The rest of them were watching the horizon for any sign of trouble.

She went inside to check on Kiara. At first she thought her daughter was at the back of the den since she could not see anything. But the truth quickly entered her mind as she registered all that had happened this morning, including Timon and Pumbaa's sudden urge to drink water. _I should have known! _she thought.

As her mind raced, she went to the group of lionesses who were resting in the shade.

"Kiara is gone. Timon and Pumbaa are already searching for her, but we need to find her fast." Her face had a worried look. Sarabi stood up after her.

"Let's go in groups. We can't risk it with those lions going around. Especially if an incident like yesterdays happen again." And with that Nala, Vitani, Spottie, and Dia left with their own groups each, while Sarabi and Sarafina stayed in watch for their granddaughter's return. Nala, heading north behind a scent, could not only but think in the possible consequences.

_Maybe he should already give up on making conversation. _Simba had been trying to find something to speak of, but at the end Kovu didn't say much or responded at all, and Simba was still willing to push it. They had gone a long way already and they were both silent. But it was only when they both sat at the waterhole for a drink that finally Kovu spoke without being questioned at all by him.

"It was just a fight. I- I don't know how she could think that hunting won't be dangerous for her in any way. It made me furious that she did it while knowing that she was pregnant. She still is mad at me for shouting, but it was just that I was…" he trailed off.

"That you were scared." Simba finished. Kovu gave him a confused look, and Simba simply chuckled. "Once, my father told me how scared he was when he almost lost me to some hyenas. And I felt it myself when she intercepted that attack Zira had planned for me. When I saw her free falling I could not think of something else." Kovu said nothing.

"You will always feel this when someone you love is at risk, Kovu. But believe me, that after I had tried to protect Kiara from various things in her childhood I got used to it. You better do too, or else you'll die in the stress. It is normal for you to feel that way, you should not blame yourself." He smiled at the young boy.

"Come on, we better keep going." This time Kovu did smile. They made their way north, and once, Kovu thought he smelled a familiar scent in the air.

Timon and Pumbaa were desperate.

"Kiara! Where are you?" Timon paced nervously around.

"What are we going to say to Simba? We lost your daughter...again! This is the 850th time it happens! That kid is going to be my wreck!" He slaps his paw to his forehead. Pumbaa on the other side was checking for her under a rock.

"Kia- Hey, Timon! Look what I found under this rock!" he flipped the rock to show the colourful bugs under it. Timon quickly made his way to Pumbaa and grabbed a slimy worm.

"Ah! What a rare delicacy!" He let it down again quickly. "But we shouldn't. We should be looking for the princess!" Pumbaa looked sad about the truth. He started to move the rock with his hooves again before Timon stopped him. He used his thinking expression, and suddenly extended his arms as his bright idea came into view.

"But you know, maybe a little Hakuna Matata won't harm anyone, right?" H e suggested. Pumbaa lightened and grabbed another worm at the same time as Timon.

"For Hakuna Matata!" they both exclaimed. And then shoved down the worms. They were increasing their velocity with each bug they ate.

Watching those two eating bugs was not exciting at all to do. She left quietly to find some water. They had gone south, and all this way she had spent it watching and sometimes laughing behind them. Not what she had been looking for, but entertaining. _Better than to be in a cave,_ she told herself.

Not far away she had seen a small pond covered by the tall grass. As she approached it she thought about what she would tell her father and Kovu about leaving again. She reached the pond and started lapping the cool water. It felt refreshing after spending a day in the sun. She sat down and started thinking about her future cub. A cute little Kovu formed in her head. _Kovu…_Today he had shouted at her. _Because he was scared that he could not protect me, but he did. It was just my stupid idea to go hunting. I should have known. Maybe he was right about me being an idiot._

But he had never looked like that before. He almost looked like that time Simba found her playing with him when they were kids. Simba had then told her how worried he was, which was what Kovu did too. But he had no reason to shout and speak to her that way. Still, it was not only her life she had endangered. But also their cubs'. And he had made it clear. She had to include that Kovu had suffered a lot before he met her. He was used by his own mother. His brother died in front of him. His mother died in front of him. He had been trained all his life with the single purpose of killing. And then he fell in love. And now he is going to be a father, and a king, which he is not much prepared for. Maybe she should have been the one to go easy on him. Maybe she should have taken in how he was doing lately with being a king and all.

They rarely even spoke. And when they did, they mostly stayed silently happy nuzzling together. All those little moments they had, she spent it on her craving for him to be near. _But not speaking, sharing their worries like we used to do before,-_

A shout broke her thinking as it brought her back to earth.

It was Timon's and from this far you could hear Pumbaa's hooves galloping as fast as if he were being followed. _Wait! Someone was hunting them!_ She could hear as they sped in her direction.

_Clop, clop, clop, Clop!_

"I don't want to die now!" Timon shouted.

"I want to live!" Pumbaa added as he made his way to her. Since she was hidden they could not see her. Pumbaa's clumsiness finally gave in, and he fell as a rock to earth eating dirt with Timon. They rapidly regained their position facing whoever was chasing them against a three.

"Pumbaa, you are always going to be my best friend!" Timon hugged what he could of Pumbaa. They both broke in tears before Pumbaa added: "I always thought the same way!"

A lion appeared from the same direction they came from. Brown eyes gleamed with the reflection of its prey. The lion was yellowish in color, with a brown mane that matched its eyes. Kiara had never seen him before, so he definitely was one of those roaming lions.

She pounced from behind the tall grass and roared at him. A long intimidating roar she had learned from her father. The stranger just looked at her perplexed, and lost its posture a by taking a step back at her incoming appearance. Kiara accommodated herself into a defensive posture and lowered her ears.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she growled.

"Kiara!" Timon and Pumbaa shouted. She sent a glance at them, motioning to Pride Rock. They understood and left running for it. The lion watched Timon and Pumbaa disappear and then grinned at her.

"What a pretty, _pretty _surprise…" he almost purred. Kiara flinched at his tone, but growled deeper. He only grinned.

"Answer my question." She demanded. The lion started circling her silently, but Kiara turned to face him.

"Don't scare her, Jive." That voice took her by surprise. She turned around to see another lion. He walked forward lightly, but Kiara retreated backwards until she could see them both in front of her. They looked alike, just that this one's eyes were golden, and his fur was darker coloured.

"I'm sorry for the impression my foolish brother gave you. I'm Tilce. Nice to meet you…?" he trailed off and smiled charmingly. Kiara relaxed a little at the friendlier brother.

"Kiara." She said, still posed for an attack.

"Kiara," he tasted the name in his lips. "What a beautiful name. And it perfectly fits you." He smiled appealingly. She almost blushed at the comment.

"So, Kiara," said Jive, "Mind telling us where you are from?" He tried to say nonchalantly.

"Idiot, obviously she is from the pride nearby, aren't you?" questioned Tilce. Kiara nodded.

"Well, can you take us there? I want to ask if I can join." Tilce smiled again. Kiara perked her ears to an almost normal level.

"You wish to join the pride? Well, I guess I could take you. But why didn't you go there first? I mean, you can see it from here." She looked at Tilce and Jive.

"We just wanted someone to introduce us to the king. We've possibly seen him going around with another lion. And they both looked like too much to deal with. At least I wanted someone softer to introduce me to the king. Someone who can appeal to his good side before my brother ruins it." Jive's brow furrowed, but he said nothing about that. Instead he said:

"I'll simply join to find a mate. Kiara, are you taken?" he asked.

"Hush, Jive!" Tilce chastised his brother, but then he smiled again and said: "Surely she has to be the queen since a treasure as her must be kept safe as the most precious jewel a king must have." He walked closer and sat, as Kiara laughed internally at the ridiculous pick-up line.

"No, I'm actually his daughter." That did make her blush since she felt that she was bragging.

"Oh, so you are a _princess._ Even more rare than an average beautiful lioness. Like a deep blue ruby in a sea of diamonds." Kiara blushed at the idea of her 'beauty'.

"Stop your stupid comparisons to rocks. She's pretty, alright! No need to make it that cheesy." Jive commented as he stood up and started walking to Pride Rock. Kiara laughed lightly at him, and then looked at an annoyed Tilce.

"Come on if you want to join." She watched as Tilce stood and said, "Ladies first?"

Kiara didn't trust him but walked ahead, making sure of were he was walking. At one point he joined her a little by her side, but far, with a good distance as she was still aware that he was a complete stranger. Only Kovu walked close to her side. And they kept it all the way to Pride Rock.

The lioness looked at the three figures walked to Pride Rock. Tilce had easily made it to the princess as not harmful. Jive, was a little distant, but he was Jive. She was determined in making them all suffer. But first she will start by tearing them apart one by one. At least the ones that have a special weakness_. First it will be Kovu and his stupid princess. She was the one to bring it all down. A painful death for her. As a killer for Kovu his own Kiara will die, but not only causing him pain, but also Simba and his Queen will be hurt. Then Nala will die. And then Simba and Kovu will want to tear each other apart, and if not, we'll kill them both. _They will all pay what they did to her family. Her pride.

Jive and Tilce are just a distraction for now. The one who will help her end it all will be Riga. He and Tilce are both brothers, but Riga has always been the strongest. Jive is only an additional emergency backup plan. But it will work. It will work the first time.

She looked at Riga's light red eyes. Almost orange. But still as dark as the darkness inside the soul that contained its body. _Both of us are bloodthirsty. But it will end very soon. _And she will make sure of it.

_No one will survive. _

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this lioness? Could it be Dia? Sarafina? Vitani? Zira's ghost? No, definitely not a ghost since Riga, Tilce and Jive can see her, so take that option away. You will get to see the answer as you read, but review with who you think it is please. Before I post the chapter in which we know, I promise to announce the winner but I won't say the answer. <strong>

**Tilce and Jive are not brothers? Yes they are not, but Tilce and Riga are. Riga will mostly appear at the end, so just focus on Tilce and Jive. Noticed how Tilce uses so many pick-up lines? Well, I had a good time making them up, and then researching for more. I once thought that I could use "Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I can pass by again." With Jive. Well then, pleeeaase review! Just saying that I love all my reviewers! **

**-Cal**

**P.S.: I thank Starzinmieyez for the review. I wish I had more readers like you. Keep it up!**

**Review!**


	4. Come

**Sorry if you wanted to find out whom the lioness is, since this is not the chapter! Yet. I promise it will be soon, but I won't tell you when. Just keep guessing, it will happen someday. I'm also sorry for my lack of updates, but school, and science fair, and report cards. Not much time to do so. I also don't want to write a long paragraph about what happened last time, so here goes: evil lioness that wants to kill everyone, strange two new lions, Kovu and Kiara fight, Kiara finds strange lions and brings them to pride rock. The end. So now please enjoy the chapter I managed to squeeze with the little time I have. **

'**To Reviewers' note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Come<span>**

_"Go there, and come closer. Sit. Behave. Stay. Bite."_

Nala had given up. They had checked for her everywhere, but Kiara was nowhere to be seen. They had searched in the south, west, north, east sides of the Prides Lands, but she had not been found.

"Maybe she returned while we were away…?" suggested Vitani, who as out of breath after running under the burning African sun. _Probably, but not likely, _thought she. Nala shook her head. All lionesses were exhausted after searching. Nala was hysterical.

Spottie approached them looking in the direction ahead before adding, "Simba and Kovu are heading this way."

Nala didn't know what to expect. _Simba will probably die of a heart attack one of these days_. Kiara and Simba are just the same. _Stubborn as a yak. _

She watched as the manes grew larger until both lions were perfectly visible. Simba, at the immediate sight of all the lionesses together, and out of breath, came running with a questioning gaze. Kovu didn't stay behind.

"What happened? Why are you all here? You didn't go hunting, did you?" He examined us all with big brown eyes.

"She left-"she panted before adding, "Again." His eyes widened.

"She WHAT!" he paced around. "Kiara knew that she couldn't do so! Why, why!" Kovu lowered his head but said nothing.

"We are all here because we went looking for her. In groups. But we could not find her. We were just about to go back and see if she returned." Simba nodded vigorously and started to pad ahead. Obviously, he was not thinking clear. Kovu behind him.

All lionesses groaned as they started walking again. Nala noticed Kovu's sulking look and smiled at him reassuringly. He understood what she meant by it, and only answered: "I hope so too," and maybe, just maybe Kiara had managed to escape the worst.

* * *

><p>She could see as her whole family came into view. Tilce was happily conversing with Sarabi and Sarafina. They had been doing so since she arrived with them. Jive was lazing idly near his brother.<p>

It had been a bad day for her, and it was about to get worst.

Kiara stood and walked outside the lion den, to see Kovu raised his head to look at her as if relieved. She quickly looked away, and then glancing a little sideways behind her, that small glint she was so used to see vanished into a gloomy one.

_He probably thinks I hate him. I should tell him how sorry I am. But I'm not sure if I have forgiven what he did to me this morning. _She turned around again to see when both Simba and Kovu picked the scent of the two other males. By instinct they were both running now, Kovu ahead with a deadly tenacious look in his eyes. The lionesses knew that they will arrive at some point, so they stayed with their original pace.

In less than what she imagined, Simba and Kovu were already hiking Pride Rock, to where she was. Simba arrived first, and when he saw Sarabi speaking so flowingly to Tilce he roared at him, causing Jive to stand quickly and lower his ears at the king's presence. But Tilce didn't back down. He, as Kovu did once, roared back at Simba before Sarabi intercepted them.

"Simba! Stop that childish roaring game you always use with males! That is not a way to treat a host." She demanded. He stopped because a mother's intent gaze never fails. Kovu growled at the golden-eyed lion too, but Sarabi glared at him and with that he stopped too.

Kiara made her way to Sarafina and sat next to her. Tilce took this as an invitation and sat next to them too. Only Jive remained standing, but Simba and Kovu had only eyes for the lion that was sitting comfortably between the daughter/Queen to be, and the mother/grandmother of the Queen to be.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Simba spat. His body posed into a menacing one.

Tilce straightened, and held his head high before adding: "I am Tilce, and this is my brother Jive. We wish to join the pride." Jive nodded nervously. Simba regarded them with a discontented glare.

"Kovu," Kovu stepped forward hesitantly near Simba, but never tore his eyes from were she and Tilce where sitting.

"You approve?" It could have been a big decision for the future King to do now, but they both knew the answer.

"No." He said firmly.

"I completely agree with you." He directed his words to Kovu and then looked back at the lions.

"You both get out of here. _Now._" Kiara and Sarabi were now angered at their insolence, but before they could say something Tilce managed to speak.

"You must be the King." He fixed this at Kovu.

"No, he is not. _I _am the King." Simba responded. "He is the future King."

"We have been searching for the King all this time. We both wish to be part of your pride." Kiara looked hopeful at her father. Jive and Tilce were fine, considering what she knew about them until now. He should judge them better.

Kovu and Simba shared a look before answering both in unison, "No."

"Why not?" Kiara asked. She could feel Tilce's patience being tested. A flash of anger passed by both Simba's and Kovu's face. They could not believe Kiara was defending the enemy!

"This is not your business, Kiara. Stay out of it." Simba snapped.

"We can… We can have them on judgement." Kovu suggested. Simba looked awestruck. He felt betrayed. Not only by his daughter, but also by his own apprentice. Kiara smiled at Kovu as a 'thank you' , as Simba recovered quickly.

"I guess we can… But until further notice you need to stay out of the den." Kiara remembered those days in which Kovu slept outside because her father didn't want him inside. She softened a little at that. _Maybe I should say I'm sorry… No, HE is the one that has to say so first._ The small debate in her mind didn't let her time to see Tilce smiling winningly and leaving with Jive to the far end of the shade in Pride Rock. Her father's voice brought her back to earth.

"Kiara, we have to talk." She looked at him questioning. Kovu sat next to him, without even looking at her.

"I know, I know. What I did was wrong. I should have known better than to do that. It was dangerous for both me and the cub. Anything could have gone wrong." She looked at Simba before finishing.

"I promise to never do that again without having your consent to leave Pride Rock." She lowered her head. Even thought it hurt to admit it, she knew that she should have never gone out in the first place.

Simba watched her patiently. "Kiara, you have learned the lesson. But you need to prove me that you can keep your promise." He stood and went inside the den. Kiara looked up again to see Kovu, looking disheartened again.

"Aren't _you_ going to say something?" she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. But you don't have to spit it in my face again. It makes me feel miserable because I did so." _He did look guilty _Kovu lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I'm really sorry." He admitted. His dark mane fell, covering his green eyes.

"I'm sorry too. But you should have never done that in the first place." When he was sad, she was so accustomed to nuzzle him on instinct that when she did that, Kovu looked at her surprised.

"So you forgive me?" he asked; a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes," she smiled. "I forgive you." He nudged her playfully with an evil look in his face.

"Come on, I want to show you a surprise." He starts descending gracefully down Pride Rock. She laughs and follows him, as he runs ahead, smirking happily.

* * *

><p>Tilce looked disgusted at the couple.<p>

"I hate happy couples, they make me _sick_." He narrowed his eyes at them. Hatred and pain consuming him at the sight of the innocent pair. He looked at Jive gazing distantly.

"And what about you, Jive?" he questioned.

"Yeah, me too." _At least he is listening._

Something told him that Jive was hiding something. But who has no secrets? Everyone has a secret plan to everything. One of these days he will rule, instead of his brother Riga. That was Tilce's secret. He will take the throne from everyone, and rule himself. But what bothered him the most was how all mighty Simba and Kovu did not even acknowledge that he and Jive were mere strangers 'looking for a place to stay'. _If this is what he calls compassion, then he'll love my version of mercy. _And with that he walked into the shadows of the shade they were in, evolving him in black, until only his yellow, shining eyes, and grin could be seen.

* * *

><p>Simba watched as Kiara and Kovu left. His little girl was growing up so fast.<p>

Nala purred at his side. Simba looked at her and nuzzled back. They were thinking about the same thing.

"She is not Kopa, you know?" her blue eyes gleamed green with the sun as she looked at him expectantly. Simba smiled to her.

"I know. But- "the smile faded as he remembered the cub.

"I don't want it to happen again." His face saddened, and Nala nudged him.

"But it won't. I promise." Simba was still worried.

"Kopa couldn't escape his fate even though we were there for him." He looked away. "I don't want it to happen again. Much less to Kiara, who has gone further than what he did." Nala looked upset now.

"But Kiara is strong," she added. "And she doesn't only have us. We can all protect her, but you sometimes go too far with it."

"If you say so…" he still looked worried. Nala nudged him again, playfully.

"She will be fine. I promise." He studied her words for a moment.

"Well, you might be right." And with that he felt more secure about it.

* * *

><p>Sarafina watched as the young Jive approached her and Vitani. He shifted nervously as he greeted them. Vitani acted the same way.<p>

"This is Vitani, Vitani this is Jive." She introduced them.

"Pleasure meeting you, Vitani." He said formally.

"Same." She finished. Vitani examined him with her gaze.

"I will leave to make an acquaintance. Jive here is a very interesting young lion. Quite a story he has." She stood in her four old paws, and left. _There is something about those two…_

She padded up to Sarabi, who was already organizing the next hunt. When she saw Sarafina laugh at her, she left Spottie to finish explaining the other lionesses about it.

"What? Can't an old huntress like me help the younger ones?" she smiled.

"You were not helping. You wanted to be part of the hunt. And Spottie is as old as you. Dia too. And Ariadna. And –"

"OK, I get it, alright." She interrupted.

"But, I just came here to ask what your bets are this time." Sarafina got to the point.

"Oh! Well, ten zebra legs that it's a girl this time." Sarabi assured.

"I won last time with that one. But something tells me it's a boy." Said Sarafina.

"But Kiara's senses are stronger than what a usual pregnancy haves. That means its girl." She stated.

"But Kovu's getting more paternal each day, and you know how the saying goes. That means it's a boy."

"Oh, for goodness sake! It is a girl. Don't you see how much Kiara sleeps now?"

"Don't you see how fast her stomach is growing? It's a boy!"

"A girl! A strong girl!"

"A male-like girl? It's a boy!

"A girl! She is drinking more water than usual

"That could also be that it's a sensitive boy!"

And with that they stayed fighting all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a long chapter but something is something, and I already started working on the next chapter. Now, now what do you think Vitani and Jive have? Where did Kovu take Kiara? And most intriguing of all, who was Kopa? Why does he affect Simba so much?<strong>

**To Reviewers:**

**Thanks for those reviewers who earned their cookie! Keep it up! KShara Khan, you are really close to guessing… You almost got me there. Starzinmieyez, for all you consecutive reviews I know you are possibly the best follower of this story. At least you read all chapters and tell me what you are thinking from them. Really love that from readers, so keep it up! 'No name', yes I would do the same if someone told me that too. Kaelylove, I won't tell you you are right about who it is… but… (I won't ruin this to others) you're close. And you did get the cookie. Janexx, sorry for updating late.**

**-Cal**


	5. Something

**This is the next chapter! I really appreciate all your reviews, so please keep it up! I won't leave a 'To Reviewers note' at the end of the chapter, since I moved it to the _next _chapter. I'm finally out of school and ready to give two weekly updates, because now it's Christmas already, so that'll be your present. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes!" Kovu said; excited at the idea of surprising Kiara, something she mostly does to him. Now it was <em>his<em> turn to surprise her.

"Then how am I supposed to not step in a rock with my eyes closed…?" she asked, a playful smile in her face. He sometimes forgot about how clumsy she is, but that was Kiara. _And I would never change that, _he smiled.

"Here," he extended his tail, "Take it and I will guide you. I promise you won't fall." He was beaming at the idea of how well this was going. Kiara will never expect what he was about to show her. Then again, it was a really special place for both of them, and even he was surprised at himself for finding it. She was going to love this.

"Now, don't bi- ouch!" he looked at her; pain in his whole expression. She had bitten his tail.

"…Sorry?" she smiled shyly.

"That hurt…" he said between clenched teeth. He shook his tail and sat to see it closely. A small lump between his fur made it clear of where she had bitten. A little drop of blood fell into the ground, making it a shade darker as it melded with it. He looked upon it for a few seconds, and then turned away. It was not big deal. She could have cut off his whole tail with those teeth if not careful.

"Ok, just cover your eyes before we arrive, when I tell you so. You won't see it from as far as we are, so it will still be a surprise." He started to walk. Again, his mind drifted to the surprise he had prepared for her, but the noise of her walking behind him did not let him concentrate. She was too boisterous. It was as if she were trying to step on all the twigs and small branches in the way. The trip was at least going to take an hour with the path they were going. They had been at least walking for half hour now. Kovu could see this in how the sun had changed its position and was darker colored now. It was already afternoon, but he had planned to show this to her before the end of the day. Apparently she also had thought about how slow they were going.

He heard a _swoosh _behind him, but turned to find nothing. When he turned to look ahead again, with a confused look on his face, he was nose to nose with Kiara, who had a teasing smile.

"Surprised you, huh?" she sauntered in her four paws before padding and turning to look at him. He was still dazed. "C'mon, I want to get there." How come he didn't see that? Well, he never expected what mostly came out of Kiara.

"Kovu, take that goofy look out of your face!" she smiled, warming his insides and making him shake his head. Sometimes she could be really quiet when she didn't intend to.

Kiara started to run ahead, before pausing with a waiting look on her face. Kovu laughed and ran ahead of her, hearing her laughter as he ran ahead, chasing away the animals in the way as they did once.

* * *

><p>"Riga <em>this, <em>Riga _that, _Riga, Riga, and more blabber about him." Jive rolled his eyes at Tilce, who was walking around waiting for an idea to come to his mind.

They were both at a new hideout _inside _the Pride Lands to take the plan in action. Tilce, however, wanted to create a new plan for his own benefit despite the instructions they were given. But Jive will not do both. He would take the right moment to get away from everyone.

"How can she prefer Riga than me? I don't know. But I came first, and I'm the one that's doing all the sabotage work; you follow my rules; Riga does nothing that to stay hidden." He had done this all day.

"But he is stronger, you know," the words came out without thinking, and Tilce's eyes blazed darker and reddish. It's true, what Jive said. Riga as a pup was always round, and did every challenge first, at hunting he brought the animal down with his claws as easily as if he were killing a bird, at fighting he never lost to anyone, and he had developed into a huskier, strong lion, while Tilce had been skinnier, had weaned after his brother, learned to walk after his brother, and did everything after his brother, at the end growing to be less sturdy, still skinnier than him, but charming in his words and face, with a darker colored mane and golden eyes that could seduce even the slightest thing. But he had been trained that way since his defence was the charm that he could easily use at any occasion. She had said that it was better than being brawny since it was more helpful in occasions. But she had never meant it. And Tilce knew it.

"WHAT did you say?" he questioned, anger in his eyes, his walking turning into a menacing one, as if he were a prey, ready to see if Jive dared to repeat or hesitate in his decision. But Jive was accustomed to it, and knew that one false move could bring Tilce fighting to him.

"Riga is not clever enough, you know," he looked at Tilce and the look in him vanished. Making him vulnerable, more than ever. Jive knew this look. It was the hopeless, in despair look that Tilce had when no one was looking. But Tilce didn't care if he saw it or not. He was too occupied with his thinking.

"Hmm, thought you said something else." his tone still held the ferocity in it. Tilce was always like this. And after hearing his despair for so many weeks he was now used to his daily complains of the pain in his childhood Riga was and what a pain he is now.

Jive shook his mane slowly and stood, he padded outside of the cave to direct himself to Pride Rock. He took in the fresh, gentle breeze of this hour, as the grass twisted in it. The sun was now darker, and as always he reviewed his accomplishments of the day, not that they were much. For a moment he remembered. Kiara and Kovu had gone somewhere, and he forgot to tell Tilce about it. With a grunt he turned and returned to the hideout cave to find Tilce still saddened. The kicked cub look on his face.

"Kiara and Kovu are heading somewhere. South. I don't know were, but you asked me to watch were they are going. Maybe it helps with your brilliant plan."

And he turned again, only to hear Tilce laugh, a dark chuckle escaped him at the end, before he added, "Excellent," Jive came to see the smile emerging out of the shadows," maybe we should pay them a visit."

* * *

><p>"Ok, <em>now<em> you can close your eyes." He smiled. Kiara did so, without questioning. She already was holding his tail. Kovu pushed himself through the dense and thick entrance of the jungle, making way for her. Kiara could hear as he did so, and then feel the small leaves and branches brush her fur.

"You can let go now, but don't open your eyes," he let his tail fall free and sat. Here the grass was not as tall as in the savannah, and when cutting it with her paws, she could smell the scent of newly cut grass as they filled her nostrils. This meant that it was green grass, and the wetness under her paws meant that they were near water.

"Open your mouth," he asked. She did as he asked before stopping to think, _Wait! WHAT? This makes no sense! _But her answer never came out, as in return she felt a big, long thing in her mouth, she gagged it, but in result she drank some of its juice. At first she didn't recognized it, but then it hit her. She opened her eyes to find his mischievous ones.

"Passion fruit?" she forced it between the two fruits he had force into her mouth. _That's why it was so hard to eat! _He had almost choked her with two! She bit both and swallowed slowly. She looked around. They were inside the jungle, and in fact there was a waterfall near them. She looked dumbstruck at him.

"H-How did you find this place?" her gaze still going around. "And the passion fruit?" she stood quickly to scan everything around. It was as she remembered, but without all the animals. Where they had found Upendi.

He laughed at her expression, but she tackled him playfully to the ground, a smile plastered in her face as he tried to get free, but she would not let him escape, even though that he was not even trying with his full force to let her win.

"Please, not the mane! It took me a while for it to grow this much!" She laughed at him too. "How?" she asked between giggles letting herself fall on top of him. He chuckled a little before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"When I was patrolling around the territory, your father left me alone to get some rest, while I kept searching for those lions. At some point I came across this place, and thought about how we were not able to come back, and it occurred to me that why not bring you here. So then I arranged with Rafiki to pick up some passion fruits and leave them hidden near for me. And well, one thing led to another and here we are." She smiled stirred by his action, but then let a surprise look as Kovu used his strength to roll over and gaze at her below him. They started laughing again, before she gave him a small lick that left him smiling warmly at her.

She smiled too and nuzzled him before adding, "Umm, you r weight… remember who's pregnant down here..?" Just with the word pregnant Kovu launched himself up with a scared look.

"Are you alright? I didn't intend to! How do you feel? Is the cub OK? I didn't flatten you, did I? Can you feel the movement of the cub? You feel fine? You sure the cub is alright?" When she gave no answer and just looked at his worried expression he felt horrible. "Kiara, say something!"

And again she gave no answer. But erupted into laughter.

"HA. HA. HA. Your killing me here." He rolled his eyes and sighed in relief. He moved away to sit as she finished laughing.

"Sorry, but your face-" she started laughing again. "Alright, I'm sorry," she walked up to him and rested her head under his. "You got really worried." A small tease in her eyes.

"Of course I was! What would have happened if I had killed the cub! I would never forgive myself!" he looked at her, fret in his eyes. She smiled and licked him, but he still had the same look in his face.

"I'll prove you that he is fine." She moved away from him, the night was already coming and with her apart from him the cold breeze ruffled his fur, making him shake a little.

"Here," she was positioned on her back in the comfy grass bed. "Listen." He didn't know what to do, so he only laid next to her with an awkward silence. She giggled a bit before using her paw to push his paw to her stomach. He was about to retrieve it when he felt it. It was faint, but repeated itself rapidly, so it reassured him.

"Can I..?" Kiara nodded as he laid his head on her stomach, hearing as the heartbeat grew stronger. A he listened; he could hear the faint echo of the little heart beating after beating, and then Kiara's strong one up ahead. He smiled faintly at this; he was trilled with the sound of that small heart.

He raised his head to let her stand. Kovu sat nearby as Kiara looked around, looking for something. As she checked the surrounding, suddenly, she felt the impulse to play.

As he turned his head to face her again, he was tackled to the dirty earth beneath him. Kiara laughing. He grimaced.

"So you want to play like this, huh?" he used his strength to tackle her down, ending up standing above her. She growled seductively.

_Oh, no!_ This was his doom.

With a paw she used a claw to trace in his chest the pattern of his mane lightly. He shuddered. Kiara could see her reflection in his eyes, filled with love, but she was going to play hard this time. She was going to win.

He lowered his face so that she could whisper in his ear, "Kovu," and before he could even notice she had rolled from under him and attacked him from behind. Trying to focus, he grabbed her by the tail as she tried to make a run, causing her to stumble. With this she whimpered. He automatically forgot the game and came running up to her side only to find her smiling before she had launched herself on him, forcing him down, again. This time he turned around and stood, causing her to end in a piggyback ride. As she laughed she dropped from him, and tried to jump to him again, but this time she was intercepted by him into an embrace. They both fell and rolled a little, but they were so close to the edge that when Kiara rolled she fell into the water. Kovu looked as she emerged laughing hysterically, and then he joined. After a few attempts to calm down, he notice she was cold.

"Cold?" he asked as she turned smiling to him after laughing.

"Yeah, help me out?" as he extended his paw to her she grabbed it and pulled but he was too strong for her, so he didn't fall.

"Ha, doesn't work for me," he smiled at her.

"Not fair." She pouted. He only laughed more and watched as she emerged from the water. It was already dark and moon was shimmering in the water. Making the droplets in her fur shine as she went out.

"I must look like a fluffy lion." She stated, but he didn't think so.

"No, you look even more beautiful. You can even shine." she smiled and padded up to him. An evil sneer in her face. Before he could move she had shaken herself and all that water fell on him.

"Got you this time." She smiled. Although the night was warm she was still shivering.

"Come here," he nodded to his side. Kiara walked up to him laid down, warming up quickly. He rested his head on her back while she fell asleep, thinking, at the future problems of parenthood and being king. Both not aware that someone was watching carefully behind the dense jungle.

* * *

><p>Nala went over to check on sleeping Simba. He had fallen asleep earlier than normal today as tired as he was. He has been having nightmares again lately, but today he was sleeping peacefully. After their talk about Kopa he was troubled about Kiara and Kovu leaving for a while before he fell asleep. <em>But thank goodness he is asleep. He would have a heart attack if he knew that both Kiara and Kovu had not returned after leaving so early. <em> It was not the first time they had spent the night away to come back in the morning, but it was usually because they left at twilight and then preferred to sleep away than to return in the middle of the night. Kovu was probably enjoying this because when he becomes King or father, either way he will not be able to do so anymore.

Simba smiled in his sleep, and Nala wondered what it was about. Just at that moment his eyes opened to focus on her by his side. He smiled again.

"Come snuggle by me," he teased. Nala found herself trapped by his paws before she could even notice. Simba was sleep-talking.

"He back?" he asked, sleepily.

"Who?" _Let's see what he says. _

"My son. Kopa." _Oh, no, Simba…_

"Y-yes he is back." She stammered.

"And what about you, Nala? How do you feel? Is my next cub alright?" _He must be talking about Kiara._

"Yes, but my Simba, you need to sleep. I promise that tomorrow you will see both." He buried his face in her neck and fell asleep again.

Nala shook her head sadly. That was what he was dreaming about. Probably it was not rare of him to have this ream, but it was sad indeed to know that part of Simba could not accept things as they are. Part of him was still in the past when Kopa was six weeks old and she was pregnant with Kiara. When they both thought they were at the climax of happiness in their lives. But they were merely far, and they both had never imagined hat came next of Kopa. Never imagined that their happy family wouldn't last. Nala could still remember those days clearly. Kopa was the son she could never replace, as for Simba she was still worried of it. He sometimes confused him with his feelings for Kiara and sometimes he even spoke of Kovu as if he was Kopa. Kiara was not even born when it all happened, but Kopa did know about her. She could still remember the day he had been told…

_Simba looked at his cub. He was a version of himself as a cub, just that he had a bigger tuft of hair on top of his head. And he had the shape of Nala's eyes, so his were a little lighter, other than that nothing. Anyone could see the resemblance. _

_He smiled proudly as he watched the cub chase a butterfly. Suddenly, Zazu was before them with more news from Nala. She had been feeling weird these past days, and even started to eat more. Sarabi had predicted that she was pregnant with a little female cub, but Nala had insisted that Rafiki should see her._

_Kopa came to a halt and padded to his father to nuzzle him. Zazu, however, did not care about father & son moments, so he interrupted. Aware of Zazu, Kopa knew it was probably something boring, so he left again to chase something._

"_My lord, the baboon has his verdict. He says that the Queen is pregnant, whereas, I don't think that monkey should be trusted, I go by who you, your majesty, trust." He started flying away again to Pride Rock complaining about trusting a monkey. "Monkeys are backstabbing liars. One moment they support you, the next they are your enemies' follower. I would not commit the health of my Queen to anyone, that monkey gives me creeps-…" and so. _

_Simba chuckled at Zazu's nonsense just because Rafiki had hit him with the stick when he was too nosy. _

"_Kopa," he called. The cub came back with a curious look on his face._

"_Can we go now? PLEEEAASE?" he pleaded to his father with a smile. _

"_Yes, now we can."_

_Nala saw as Simba arrived at the entrance of Pride Rock's den with Kopa in his back, looking happily at his mother. Simba lowered his head, and as Kopa jumped down he tumbled and rolled up to his mother who gave him a small lick on the standing hairs of his tuft of hair. _

"_Mom! Don't do that!" he whined. Nala smiled._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it messes with my style." He sat as he said it._

"_Your style?" she was going to say more when Simba came up to her. _

"_So, it's true? I'm going to have another heir?" he smiled._

"We_ are going to have a new heir." She smiled. Kopa had no idea of what they meant. Simba smiled at the confused cub and left Nala to explain._

"_Come here," she motioned to her side. Kopa did not hesitate but looked at her weirdly._

"_What did dad say? I didn't get it." He stated as a matter of fact._

"_You are going to have a little sister Kopa. You are going to be a big brother." He stood and looked at her surprise._

"_Really?" he was looking at her stomach now._

"_I will have a sister? We could go on adventures, and we could play, and we could bother dad, and I could teach her to hunt, and-…" Nala smiled warmly at her cub as he went on with the things they will do. _

"_Come, Kopa," she moved the cubs towards her, to the place he usually slept. "Time to go to bed. It's already twilight." But the cub was still talking. Nala pushed him to her and looked at his excited face._

"_And I will teach her to fight, and I will- wait, how are you going to name her, mommy?" He looked up to his mother._

"_Any suggestions?" she looked at him._

"_Something with K, 'cause we will be the 'K' duo. Kara, Keare, Klara, Keiara…" he continued._

"_Yes, ok, something with K now, go to sleep." She nuzzled the cub as he yawned._

"_But we will play together, and chase each others' tail, and hunt together…" he drifted off. Nala watched as the cub lowered his head, but turned to look at her belly, which he was resting next to. Nala lowered her head and prepared herself to sleep before she heard a small, little secret whisper that warmed her heart._

"_And now that mommy sleeps I will tell you my secret." She could feel as he moved closer and lowered his voice a little bit more._

"_I will always protect you." But when she turned, silently to see him, Kopa was already asleep, his chest rising and falling lightly, with a smile playing at his lips._

Something in her mind flickered. A small fire that lightened a candle in the forgotten things she stored at the back of her mind.

Kiara knew nothing about Kopa.

**There you have it. I was kind of possessed with the Kopa scene since I wanted to make him as cute as possible, and I edited it a million times, but I'm happy with how it looks now. I guess that I made it in order that if I see it in a movie I cry my eyes out. It's just that the line of 'I will always protect you' is so sweet coming from a little cub that it's hard not to say awww. -Cal**

**Review!**


	6. Fast Pace

**Sorry for the lack of updates, although I promised them. It was just that with family coming over, and everything, it's hard to find time to do so. Anyway here is your next chapter. And I promise that before January 1****st**** you will have another one.**

Tilce watched from behind the tall pastures for the moment when his plan will take action. He watched as both lions slept quietly under the changing night. He watched as the time flew by slowly with his impatience. He growled under his breathe. This was taking too long. He had spent most of his night here after finding them. Now they slept happily while he waited, tiring himself out.

Suddenly everything became quiet. Kovu had stopped snoring, and was already waking with the early morning singing of the birds. However, his mate remained sleeping; her figure rising and falling lightly. The lion stood and shook his mane softly, before grinning down at the lioness and smiling. _Probably thinking something stupid. Or something *loving*, blah. _Tilce thought.

Kovu made his way into the growing light of the sun. Tilce waited until he completely vanished before calling Riga with a small tap in the ground. His brother was hiding in the other end from him, crouching closer to the ground. He was ready. Before anyone could notice, he was already looking down into the sleeping Kiara, who was unbeknown to the upcoming events next.

Kiara opened her eyes to find another lion instead of Kovu. He was rather intimidating with an intent glare and orange eyes. As quickly as she took this in, she sprang into her paws and tried to run, before being pinned down brutally again; a cloud of dust forming around her. She coughed before the lion chuckled darkly.

"Who-" she stammered, "who are you? What have you done to Kovu?" she tried to move but found herself unable to. "Let me go!"

The lion only stared before speaking in a harsh, husky voice, "The more feisty the better," he smiled. "He left in the middle of the night. Left you defenseless. Left you alone because he doesn't care for you and that stupid cub of yours. You weight him down on his position to become king."

"What?" she looked puzzled, before struggling without use again. "Answer all my questions!"

"Must I?", he sighed before continuing, "I am Riga. And you are part of a game." He grinned, and before she could call for help or take in this rapid paced moment, she felt her head being lifted and then a small little drop of blood falling down her muzzle. Then it was all darkness.

Simba had slept better than most nights; Nala could not sleep with the events of the previous night.

Simba had sleep talked about Kopa as if he was still alive. And with this Nala had discovered about Kiara not knowing anything of this. _This will be no good…_her mind flew. However, it was a rare occasion to see his son in his dreams, so Simba was happily singing for himself before he notice that Nala was already awake.

"Oh, good morning, my Queen," he licked her muzzle before she replied.

"Good morning, you too." She smiled. How was she going to tell him that they had to tell Kiara about this? And she was sure not going to take this as nothing.

"So, why the heavy face?" he smiled.

"Wh-at heavy face?"

"Yours of course!"

"How did you sleep?" at her change of subject he looked confused but kept his head going.

"Excellent, if I may say so," he yawned.

"Now you tell me why do you look so sad."

"Oh, Simba, we have made a grave mistake."

"You mean 'grave' that could mean death, or 'grave' that it'll bring trouble." he played.

"You know what I mean, stop the joking."

"I know, I know," he nodded.

"We have to speak to Kiara about… things. Family things."

"Does this involve Kovu…?"

"No," she relaxed a little, "thankfully no, or else it would be worse."

"What are those things? She will take it that hard?"

"She has a brother that was never mentioned to her before!" Nala snapped. His face fell.

"We have not discussed this with her?"

"No. And she needs to know."

"Can't we see how far we go with the lie?"

"It would be worse."

Nala padded to the entrance of the cave and watched the reddish glow of the sun turn into a reddish one. Simba came next to her thinking the same thing.

"Who will tell her?" he asked.

"You." she stated.

"But why me?"

"I got the puberty talk."

"But I did 'We are one'."

"Yes because it's the same as explaining how cubs come into the world, right?" she pushed further, "how mommy has a little egg and daddy has-" she smiled at his face.

"Ok, ok, _I'll _do it!" he started to make his way down the rocks, mumbling to himself. Something about 'lionesses' being very demanding lately. Nala could only laugh at him.

Kovu dragged the dead antelope to find nothing.

Kiara was gone, after he had spent only a few minutes hunting her breakfast, she left.

He looked at the lifeless animal at his feet. Instead of dragging it back, he hid it._ Until I find her,_ he thought. _She probably went back to Pride Rock when she didn't find me._ He started to make his way back, before being intercepted by Jive.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Jive looked at him for a brief moment before answering.

"Looking for my brother. He was meeting someone near here." Kovu started walking back without telling him another word.

"Might as well join you than look for an idiot," Jive replied quickly and walked behind Kovu.

"Why not go in the other direction?" he asked.

"Don't want to."

"Morning hunting?"

"No." he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go in the other way, it's faster." Jive was already annoying, the type that meant he was nervous…_about being with me?_ But there was certainly something wrong.

"I'll- go to Pride Rock, if that's what you wish to know." and he started sprinting off in the direction.

As Jive watched Kovu go he could only wonder how was the whole plan of getting him and Kiara apart going to work? And when the plan was finally in motion, there was something that went wrong, in this case, Kovu left in the wrong direction. But soon enough he will return to try to find her, in the meantime it was better to tell Tilce about how Kovu had left.

With a sigh, Jive went back the way he came.

"It is already taking place." she said, smiling, "He will come back to find her with Tilce, near the waterhole," Riga only waited for her to finish, "when he sees them together he will not listen or try to reason, and with that it will be the final blow to get them separated."

She acknowledged Tilce with her gaze before continuing, "Then you will befriend her, and accompany her as long as Kovu is near; it will make them grow apart as he becomes jealous." she smiled knowingly. "And… a little bird told me about her not knowing of Kopa. _You _have to tell her. _You_ have to do so to bring Simba and Kiara apart. Then of course, there is Nala… she will try to console poor Simba, but… never mind…We still need to see how she can blame Simba and fight him away, at least for a while. For now stick to getting Kiara and Kovu apart, then we'll see." Riga laughed silently, and then retired to his usual sulking place as Jive came back.

"Is he on the way?" the lioness asked.

"No. He left running for Pride Rock, but he must be returning by now. He is searching for her." At 'her' he directed his eyes to the unconscious Kiara.

"Tilce, you _must_ convince her about how Kovu doesn't really love her. Do everything you need. Riga already introduced the idea into her head. Make her fall for it."

"I will do." he rolled his eyes at the tenacious tone that she always used.

"Take this seriously." she growled. He mocked her in his head.

"Don't worry, I will." _Don't tell me twice._

Kovu went back to Pride Rock to find no Kiara again. Nala greeted him as always, with her simple, motherly smile until she notice something.

"_Where _is she?" she asked, knowing that her daughter always returned with him.

"I went hunting for a minute and then she is gone. I thought she came here." he looked worriedly around.

"No…" Nala checked too, "I haven't seen her since she left with you yesterday." She quickly stood, alert. Kiara could be in trouble again.

"Simba!" she called. Her mate appeared looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kiara is missing," Kovu added hastily.

"What? But she was with you!" he growled at the young lion.

"I know, but I am no baby-sitter!" he spat back. Timon and Pumbaa, eavesdropping on his words, supported him.

"The kid is already hard to find when she has a babysitter, imagine when not! You can't blame him!" Pumbaa nodded at Timon's words.

"But she was with _him_, he must have watched out for her!" Simba roared angrily.

"I did!" he roared back.

"WHY THEN IS-" but he was interrupted by Nala, who was angered at both, bu t remained patient.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR NONSENSE SIMBA." she barked. "KOVU." She narrowed her eyes at both males. "I have the lionesses ready. Come."

Timon, who was hiding behind Pumbaa, sighed in relief. "She can be scary when she wants to." And with that he left on Pumbaa, trotting behind Kovu. Simba, who was going ahead heard Nala complain to Sarabi, who was smiling.

"And then he asks why do I sometimes say that a King isn't necessary. If it only were a Queen, and no apprentices either it would me more simple." Sarabi laughed.

"It's hard to have two dominant males in the family, huh?" she asked, referring to Mufasa and Scar.

"You said so."

**Already working on the next chapter, now tell me what do you think about scary Nala? Who do you think is the secret lioness? Favorite part of the chapter?**


	7. What is it then?

**Why another author's note, might as well leave you to read already, right? Please review! This is the last day of 2011, so wish him good-bye with a ****last review in this year ****to this story!**

Kiara could hear the slow, calming sound of the water. Her head ached, and she could taste the dry blood at the edge of her lips. Everything went dizzy as she tried to regain her composure by lifting herself. As she tried to adjust her eyes, everything flew by, causing her to fall back again on her intent. Suddenly, something, no, someone was helping her up again. By the brush of hair she knew it was a lion, but she didn't know who. If it were either Kovu or her dad, she could recognize them by their scent, but this time it wasn't familiar.

"Are you alright?" she had heard this voice before.

"Ye-ah…" she stood now, but her vision was still not clear. "I'm f-ine."

As all the colors came back to their rightful place, she could see Tilce coming into view. He was standing next to her, making sure to let her lean on him. She tried to move away but failed, so she just sat looking down at the water in front of her. In her reflection she could see the already dried prickle of blood that went from the left side of her forehead, down her nose to her muzzle, and ended up on her lip.

"What happened to me?" She could only remember a few things of what happened. A flash of a lion speaking to her. After that everything blurred. She remembered nothing.

"You had a nasty blow in the head when you where making your way to Pride Rock. I saw when you tripped and landed on your head, but not without hitting yourself with a rock. I came as fast as I saw you there, and brought you here; to see if the water helped you to get to your senses." He sat next to her.

"I'm such a klutz." she said to herself.

"No, your not. That could've happened to anyone." Kiara was surprised that he answered, but said nothing. Instead, she only sat in silence with the echo of the pounding in her head, resonating.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"It's nothing," she smiled, "just remembered something."

"And it's…?" he asked.

"Last night…,huh, well, last night Kovu was with me and… he left…That's what I can remember. Then everything is a…blur." She continued, "Nothing at all."

"Sometimes there are things we can't change. Maybe that's all that happened and you can't remember anything because that's all." he replied.

"Maybe. Or maybe not." _Thump, thump, thump, _went her head.

"But maybe." she laughed at his comment, but it only caused her head to ache more. As he notice this he motioned for her to lay down.

"You have not fully healed. At least enough to laugh." he chuckled.

"I know, I know," she lowered herself. It was weird to be in the company if Tilce, specially after not even having her head cleared. _How come I ended up in this mess? _She wondered. And Tilce, well, he was regarding the horizon calmly while she was drifting slowly to sleep. As her eyes closed, the pounding in her head subsided, until she was fully asleep, with her paw drawn up to her belly, subconsciously.

Nala was still angry at him, so was Kovu, and the lionesses had gone by separated ways to try to find Kiara. Zazu was flying ahead talking to his Queen, before flying west and leaving Nala to both males' company. She came to a stop and addressed Kovu.

"Go try to find Kiara. I'll stay with Simba." Kovu nodded and left; Simba gulped. They watched Kovu leave before they exchanged a word.

"I know I was foolish to blame him. He's just a kid." Simba lowered his face.

"You a right with that. You are older, wiser, why blame him?" she asked, nuzzling her mate.

"I was just… well, you know how I behave when Kiara is involved. I just don't want it to happen again."

"But it won't." she reassured.

"How do you know? We never know."

"Oh, Simba, you worry too much. She is Kiara. We raised her well. And she has us, and Kovu. Nothing could go wrong." he nuzzled her back.

"I would probably go mad if I didn't have you, right?" he asked, looking at her with loving eyes.

"Most likely, yes."

"Nala, Nala, Nala. The inner voice in my head called Conscience retired since I met you."

"True."

"What would I do without you." He laughed. "What would be of me?"

"You would not be as clever." He nuzzled her.

"Hey! You are supposed to say 'You will still be a great king'!"

"You would, but still not as clever." He was about to complain, but not before being pinned down by her.

"OK, fine. Maybe not as clever." he gave her his charming grin, but she still laughed at him and gave him a small lick.

"Told ya."

"Not fair when you can do that." he smiled at her while standing, but she pinned him down again.

"You can always try to pin me too, you know." she started to pace ahead as he stood.

"But you know it's useless." she smiled.

Jive followed Kovu for a while. He had not noticed that he was being followed, and Jive's job was to make sure he was heading in the correct direction. The lion ahead of him seemed dazed by something. Deep in thought. He was had not changed course, so it was all going perfectly. The whole plan was to break them all apart, and with that to kill them off one by one. She had said that Kiara was the one who brought it all down. She made Kovu change sides, made the lionesses reason to go to the other side. It's her fault that everything went wrong. So she will have to be the one to go first. With her Kovu will fall, and right away come Simba and Nala. Of course, all the rest of the lionesses have to pay and surrender, and Vitani would have no exception to our protagonists here. She will have to go as well as Kovu has to. _Vitani…_

Jive turned, but hid quickly as he saw that Kovu had stopped to drink water from this side of the waterhole. Kovu then made his way under the shade of a tree and sat there, thinking. So, might as well wait.

Jive move to the other side of a rock that also provided enough shade. _It would be better if I too could drink something…_he shifted as he heard someone approaching him.

"Jive?" it was a voice he knew. He couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Vitani, yes, it's me." he smiled. At her instant recognition she padded to him happily, smiling back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he stood.

"Taking a little break. S'all." she smirked, before crouching.

"Then I'll have a break too. Wanna see if you can pin me?" she asked playfully. He crouched too.

"Give me your best shot." he grinned. With that she advanced on him on impulse and pounced with all the strength she could manage. At this he only smiled before letting her pin him down, then using his paws to push her to the ground and smirking winningly.

"That's all?" he asked.

"I was just starting." On the blink of an eye, she was already next to him and pushing him down. But he was too strong, and she was getting nowhere, so he left himself fall and roll away as she collapsed in surprise. He stood over her, grinning again.

"Take that foolish smirk off your face!" she said in between breaths, he however didn't look tired.

"Well then. I win. I win. I win." he didn't smile, but chuckled at her face.

"I preferred when you smiled." she stated.

"So you liked it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Never said that!" Before he could manage to move, she grabbed his tail from behind and was pulling him back to the ground.

"Ouch!" he fell on his back. As she managed to stand, he turned over and pushed her down again. A smirk on his face.

"AWWW!" she complained. "What is it that you do?" No one had ever pinned her more than twice. She was accustomed to winning.

"Nothing. I'm just that awesome."

"Yeah, right," she growled. At this he lowered his head, his mane falling lightly as a curtain around his face, while he smiled, their muzzles almost touching. His hair tickled her with each movement.

"Don't worry," he came a little closer, "you're pretty awesome too." she smiled back at him.

"Well then," she glided her eyes. He drew closer, mesmerized by her deep blue eyes. _I am supposed to break her heart and then she will be killed! What am I doing! _But he could not even hear his inner voice since he was drawn to her slowly, tempted. Vitani placed her paws on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Taken by surprise he almost fell back, and landed on his butt. She laughed. He pushed himself forward and pounced at her. She reacted quickly and pushed him back with all her force. The both fell back, she on top of him. When their eyes connected they both bursted laughing, he rolled her onto her back and ended pinning her again.

When they had fully stopped they shared another look. She coughed at their position. Jive laughed nervously and stood. Again, she tried to pin him. As he went to sit she tackled him from behind. This time he did fall, and when he turned to see her winning smile he didn't want to ruin it. He let her win. She beamed proudly.

"Told you I would," she smiled.

"And I never doubted it." she frowned.

"You didn't?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I did," she shook her head an let him stand. "I just went with the moment." he grinned at her. "Don't get used to it. It won't always happen." she rolled her eyes.

Then an alarm went off in his head. _KOVU!_ He quickly looked at the form of the retreating male. He was walking in the right direction, so might as well just let him by himself. He looked back at Vitani who was padding to the edge of the water hole. She lowered her head and lapped some of the water before looking back at him.

"You coming?" he smiled and walked over to her.

He looked at Vitani smiling back at him as he did so. _Screw the plan._

Kiara woke to find that Tilce was still next to her. The pounding in her head was no longer there. The sun had shifted and it shone that it was midday. She raised her head and looked around. She was still in the waterhole by the far east side. Nothing seemed different.

"You're awake." Tilce moved to sit next to her. "You had a long nap."

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly. She noticed Tilce looking at something but when she turned to see Tilce intercepted her.

"Wait, let me clean the dry blood in your face." he started to lick the dried blood without letting her speak. She was about to complain and move when Kovu came running at them, roaring at Tilce.

"Stay away!" he growled. Tilce move away from her but didn't lost his composure. Kiara stood quickly and moved over to Tilce to defend him. She started to protest but was interrupted by him. Kovu ignored Tilce this time and looked at her, angered. Then he looked down, and back to her face.

"Then what was it, Kiara?" he growled.

**A little cliffhanger for you. Review and get the other chapter quickly. Kovu is angered at her because he thinks now that she likes Tilce. And there is something between Jive and Vitani. What will happen? I know but I won't tell you without a review. Oh! And I will reveal who the secret lioness is. Give me your final guesses! I promised to announce the winner before the start of the chapter. Happy new year! And don't forget to leave the end of the year review!**

**-Cal**


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**Sorry for not updating before, but the my fanfic. account page had problems, and then my internet server had problems for a few days, but I managed to spend them working on the plot and start working on the 9****th**** chapter. **

**OK, then here you have a new chapter on a new year! Here is the next chapter you asked for, so enjoy. Oh, and as I said before…I reveal who is the mystery lioness, but first let me say that a few of you were really close to guessing, and if you guessed correctly I wonder how did you know. Now I'll let you to the reading.**

* * *

><p>Tilce's interest grew as Kovu stepped forward, still growling lowly. His eyes were a light shade of green and his head hung low, although her never tore his eyes from them.<p>

"Tell me," this time he asked it softly his voice almost broken, but he was fighting back his instinct to shout. Kiara collected the pieces of everything that happened to her in her mind before speaking, but it was Tilce who spoke first.

"She was making her way to Pride Rock but she tripped and bumped her head into a rock," he look at Kiara momentarily as did Kovu. "Well, bumped is a small word. _Crashed_ is more like it. Then I found her and brought her here…" he broke off as he saw Kovu approach Kiara with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked her worriedly. Kovu took a few steps towards her, lifting his head with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine." she spat, angry at her mate for not trusting her. She took a step back at this and a look of hurt crossed Kovu's face. The other male was amused at this.

"Like _I _was saying," Tilce interrupted, stepping in between. "I brought her here to try to see if water could help to wake her up, then I was trying to help her clean up, as you can see in her bloodied face, and, well, you arrived." Tilce could see the tension in between as Kovu and Kiara stared at each other. One had a worried face, the other had an annoyed, angry look.

Suddenly Kiara looked across from Kovu and something in her eyes made her look determined.

"I'm leaving." she said and started to turn. Kovu made his best to jump and land in front of her,

"Where are you going? What happened now?" he asked, questioning with his eyes.

"Think about the way you talked to me before you even heard what happened."

As soon as it entered his mind that he had growled at her an "Oh," escaped his mouth.

"Yes, 'Oh'." she snapped.

"I, uh…" he drifted off. She started making her way again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked as she was leaving, her tail coiling and uncoiling, flickering around.

"To Pride Rock. Got a problem?" she answered, with a hint of annoyance in her words.

"I, uh, no." And as soon as he said this she left. He kept staring at her retreating figure; a hollow emptiness inside of him, same he had when she was mad at him.

Kovu now felt heavy and sat abruptly. "What have I done now…" he whispered, almost non-audible, but Tilce heard him.

"You clearly don't know her." He was not going to waste this opportunity to madden him. It would at least be something, and it will also distract him from watching were Kiara was really walking towards too. At first he thought Kovu hadn't heard him until the male turned slowly.

"What?" It worked.

"You, Don't. Know. Her." He smiled. "At all."

"And I guess _you _do?" Kovu snarled.

"I know things you don't." Tilce paced around and sat facing the Kingling. He extended his claws and checked them, usually brushing them against each other to make them clean.

"And what is that?" he asked. Tilce knew he was nailing it.

"A few things." Kovu narrowed his eyes. "I will only tell you that this is bigger than you and what you want." Kovu stood now.

"What do you mean, Tilce?" he growled.

"I simply notice a few things. And I know a few things too. Things about her and her family for example. Things you don't. For instance let me tell you that…"

* * *

><p>Jive returned to their hiding cave, where Riga awaited for him.<p>

He was sitting outside, in the shade, but he still was visible, which was dangerous. However, Jive won't be the one to chastise him. He knew better than to fight him. Jive could feel his gaze upon him until there was less space in between, when they could speak to each other.

"You're late." he concluded.

"I know." Jive murmured.

"How did it went?" His 'brother' padded ahead of him.

"I will tell you when Mother asks."

" 'Tell you when Mother asks', " he mocked. As both boys went in, Zira watched the slight gleam of sunlight that entered through a small hole vanish as the sun was covered by a cloud.

"You're late." she barked. It was easy to see the resemblance between mother and son.

"I know." she chuckled at his answer.

"How did it go?" she circle him.

"As you planned. Tilce even went a few steps ahead when he found that he could have some time alone with Kovu. He told him about Simba's little secret already."

"Excellent. Just how we planned. No let's focus to bring them apart one by one."

"Yes, Mother." she came closer to Jive.

"What about my little Vitani…?" she smiled.

"It all went how you wished it to." _But I didn't plan to fall in myself._

"Perfect. Now all you have to do is make sure your brother does not commit any mistakes." 'Brother' means Tilce although they are not related by mother or father. "Make sure he follows every step of my plan. I don't want another traitorous child that haves my same blood." she looked at his face, expectant for his reaction, knowing that they never had anything in common except that she provided food and shelter for him all this years. "But I know you would never defy me too, will you?" A wicked smile crossed her face.

"No, Mother." he lowered his head.

"Good. Now go and be useful." she extended her claws before sitting under the reappearance of the patch of sunlight. "Go practice with your brother," she motioned to Riga, "I'm sure he needs to practice his skills." Tilce looked at the past scars he had obtained. Long gashes running from his stomach to his chest, or his inside legs to his paws. Most of them were hidden under his mane. All of them obtained with his "brother's" wonderful skills.

"But Mother," he looked at her as he remembered his last wounds that had still not completely healed. "I still have my past wounds open, can't Riga wait for a while…?" He watched the back of his 'Mother' tensed. The dark stripe that went across her forehead to her neck was not visible and her shoulders were hunched.

"Do you," she turned. "Do you think _I_ have time to wait for 'a while'?" She stood again. "Do you think _I _have fully healed of what I've seen, lived, and suffered?" her voice was brisk, and strong at the same time. "Do you?" her eyes scanned his face.

He didn't answer. She instead paced around, still talking. "I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense; haven't I told you my dear son- that I never take a break!" She moved around the cave, taking deep breaths. Her eyes shone brighter as its redness almost consumed them entirely.

"Have you seen someone so stressed over her past, future, and present," she snapped in a rhythmic voice. "Have you ever wondered what your mother haves to do, for your cozy, peaceful rest." Riga now joined; _mommy's little boy! _Tilce snickered mentally at his own joke while both of them still spoke.

"Have you seen our dear mother even take herself a breath! Imagine when we were all children; do you think that even helped?" he exclaimed. "Now no wonder we are strong, for we have been all taught well." He grinned. "Never wonder how well trained we are; we are all strong and well rested!" The red eyed lioness walked near her son; a proud look on her face.

"Exactly, my dear! Now head over to your training." she grinned. "It has all simply started." She turned to Jive. "Will you complain?" she sneered. As soon as she looked at him he could feel all her proud feelings for Riga vanish to be replace with a look of loathing and tolerance towards him. A feeling he was mostly used to.

"No. It's the least that I can do for what you did to us."

"I knew you'd say that." she sat again under her patch of sunlight. Riga went outside just as she did so.

"Yes, Mother." he said gravely.

* * *

><p>Sarabi looked at Simba.<p>

"Son," she whispered. Simba quickly walked behind and all his attention was in his mother.

"We should go back, you know," she smiled. Simba was confused, and so was Nala as she came over to them

"Go…back?" Nala was as confused as him.

"The girl is a lioness already! And mated! She knows how to take care of herself! And Kovu has surely found her by know." she motioned to the direction the young lion had left from before.

"But-" Simba searched for excuses.

"Simba! You have taught her well! She is very responsible, and you got to give the kid some freedom!" Simba and Nala were speechless. "I've been thinking it over and over and you are too over protective!" It was Nala who spoke this time.

"But-" she managed.

"No 'buts' young lady!" said Sarafina as she came over. "You know that perfectly too."

"But-" Simba spoke again. "She's pregnant this time!" he said before his mother interrupted.

"That's still no reason for you to baby-sit her all her life! In fact it is more of another reason for you to leave her and Kovu to fend for themselves once in a while." she said hastily, while Sarafina nodded in unison.

"But-" Nala tried uselessly. Her mother's angry look made her close her mouth.

"But-" Simba tried to before being shouted at.

"No buts." Sarabi and Sarafina said at the same time.

"Yes, mother." Simba and Nala said one behind the other and lowered their heads.

"Now," said Sarabi, "direct the lionesses back to Pride Rock." She and Sarafina turned around heading back from were they came from.

"I guess I should reunite all lionesses to go back, right?" Nala said stunned at her mother.

"I, well, yeah, I guess so," Simba said, still looking ahead.

"They are both right." Simba looked at Nala astonished. He turned slowly, his eyes brown eyes wide.

"You are joining the dark side!" he backed away, looking around at the empty prairie. Only a few trees laid around, everyone was visible from here except Kiara and Kovu.

"No it's not!" she looked at Simba, who was still awed. "You silly! There is no dark side!" she said with a frown.

"Yes there is when my mother, and my wife turn their backs on me! And I thought Sarafina really saw me as the best lion for her daughter. She also turned her back on me!" he looked around.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"There is NO dark side!" she yelled at him.

"That is what you all say." Nala was amused now. "Fine. I'll go back, but that doesn't mean I approve of joining your dark forces." he started to walk away leaving Nala murmuring about his foolishness.

* * *

><p>Kiara could hear the voices rising, and rising. She was not far from the place she had left, so it was all easy to hear.<p>

Kiara looked at the grass as it shifted with the wind. _Maybe going back and finding out what there fight is all about would not do any harm… _She made her way back to them_. Why is Kovu still there if he had no reason to stay? And what is all this fighting about? _Kiara broke into a run following the sound As she drew closer she could hear both booming voices clear now. Then both were visible before her, but she was hidden behind the pasture still. Both males were standing, facing each other, snarling.

"I've told you more than once." Tilce sounded ice cold. It was actually the first time she'd heard his voice like that, and it was unnerving somehow.

Kovu's voice matched Tilce's. "Why should I believe you? We don't know anything about you."

"I get that, Kovu. What matters is that _I _know a lot about _her_," Tilce said. "Probably more than you do."

Kovu's face showed dark fury. Kiara could've witness a fight hadn't she decided to intervene.

"What's going on here?" she asked, stepping from behind were she was hiding.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kovu said before his gaze turned on her, his eyes still dark.

"We were speaking about you," Tilce said. He moved away and stood watching her too.

"About what?" Kiara demanded. Kovu looked alarmed, as if he didn't want her to know, while Tilce remained calm.

"Just about that bruise you'll get after what happened to you. How I should have looked for him instead of moving you for the vultures to eat nothing. I tell him that I was right in doing so, Kovu says that I should have found help." Tilce was lying, as well as Kovu wanted to hide things from her. _Well, if they want it this way… _She was determined to find what they were hiding on her own.

When Tilce said this, Kiara could see how Kovu's shoulders relaxed. Was she such a burden to him?

"If you say so." And she turned and started to leave again. She looked back to find Kovu still fuming at Tilce, but then he moved on his way to Pride Rock. His head was bent, and he usually turned to look at Tilce back on his way. Whereas Tilce was smirking like a hyena who had just found a complete dead zebra.

Kiara watched as some herds of wildebeest moved together in small groups to the other side of a small river, each one supporting each in the strong current. The birds chirped ahead, and there was the small teamwork between other feline hunters as well. Elephants sharing the trees and demolishing them slowly; the cries of zebras as they raced each other. As she advanced further, there was a natural sound that was not so natural. Tilce was calling her name from in between her peaceful state.

"Kiara! Wait!" She turned to find him trotting in her direction. He had woken her from her Circle of Life reverie. Where nothing could bother her. Except possibly him since he broke her thoughts.

She took this moment to analyze both Kovu and Tilce. They both popped into her head, and it was as though the two of them were side by side: Kovu and Tilce. They were night and day. Tilce had golden eyes, light reddish mane, and golden colored fur. Kovu had dark green eyes, dark-brown mane, and light brown fur. Both complete opposites. Tilce had this welcoming presence about him. Calm, cool, collected. Kovu was easier to read. He could be troubled most of the time, but determined and strong.

"Could I walk with you for a while…?" _This could be my chance to find out…_

"Sure." she walked ahead, not pausing to see if he followed. It was all very silent before they exchanged a word.

"I know what you're thinking." he said after a while.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"You are wondering what that was all about, aren't you?" he did not pause when she didn't answer. "Look, I know you overheard a few things. At least the part when I told him I knew something he didn't about you. Something you also don't."

"Go on," she edged. "Tell me what you know that I don't." He chuckled lightly.

"Do you know you have a brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Every writer haves a cliffhanger phase. Apparently it has found me too. Just warning that there are going to be many cliffhangers lately. Now you know who is the lioness, Zira, but… How will Kiara take the news of her brother? Where has Zazu gone since I started this story (I ask this to myself)? Will you join the 'dark' side? Don't forget to review! Please make me know with your review if you wish for another chapter!<strong>

**-Cal**


	9. Truth is Pain in Words

**Time for chapter nine. I have to write a full story for next week based on something that happened in history. Otherwise known as 'Historical Fiction', so if next chapter is posted a little late for my average updates, then you know why is it. I am also going to start working on a new story based on the life of one the pride's unimportant lioness, that goes through much in life during Scar's reign. If you see it in a few days, please give it a try! Now, as you probably noticed, I add tittles to chapters. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Truth is Pain in Words <span>

"_Sometimes we are less unhappy in being deceived by those we love, than being undeceived by them." -Francois La Rochefoucauld, 'Maxims'_

_._

"Mother," said Riga as he entered the den, dragging a dead beast.

"I just killed a yak. Used my skills to bring it down; with my claws, a slash here and there, then grabbing it by the neck, and now its dead. Although, let me tell ya, it gave a hell of a fight." He looked around, and at seeing her annoyed face he told her what he came here for. He sighed, defeated. "Yes, Tilce did as he was told to."

It was annoying for him that she only cared for revenge, but this was his mother. And Zira will always be Zira. And always his mother.

Riga left the dead yak on the dusty cavern floor and moved over to his favorite spot. As he lowered himself, to get comfortable, Zira moved over to the dead yak, but only to stare at it hungrily. Her red eyes scanned the animal, and then returned to her son, who was laying idly under the shade at the end of the den, where his tail flickered in the small light that beamed through, but the rest of his body was concealed from view, except for his orange-red eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" she growled lowly, but not menacingly at him.

"Do I look like one of those imbeciles that spy for you?" Tilce and Jive, of course.

"Hmmp, hmmp." Someone cleared his throat. It was Jive, who was standing in the bare sunlight, looking as vexed as ever. "In my eyes, yes, you look like an imbecile." _You _are_ one…_Tilce thought as he made his way inside.

"Be nice to your brother!" Zira snapped. She started circling the dead yak, claws extended. "Hungry?" she asked him. Something in her voice said _trick._

Although her hostility was an extremely rare thing, he shook his head in refusal.

"You fool! Refusing my offer. Now you better bring me news or you will have to hunt on your own." this time when she growled, she meant it. And this was supposed to be the trick. "Now tell me! What is it they're doing next?" Jive didn't care since he always was welcomed to eat in the pride anyway, but since she was so insistent…

"They're having a hunt. All lionesses, 'cept Kiara." He sat facing his brother at the end of the den. Zira changed direction, while still circling the dead yak, a smile tugging at her lips. Riga shared a look with him and Jive rolled his eyes. Even though he and Riga didn't go along well, this obsession their mother had had brought them together since childhood, even when they couldn't stand each other's company. Just as it did now.

"_Very _well," she purred. "this may be another chance." Jive groaned to himself. He knew it was coming. _Wait for it on… one… two… t-_

"_Jive! _You must make sure she does hunt!" _And here it is! _

"But _how, _Mother?" he inquired. His mother sat behind the yak, and stared at Jive with her angered eyes. Every time they talked about what to do next she went ahead, and her eyes went blood red.

"Simple. You must tell Tilce play with her mind again. Convince her that she is independent, and whatever occurs to you. But make sure to he takes this opportunity! And disposes of it well. Anything that comes to mind is helpful, specially now that she has been… _weakened…_" and she grinned. Something in Jive's mind told him she was lost into her world again.

"Remember him that our purpose is to bring them apart," she lifted a paw and played with her claw along the yak's head and neck. "And to do so…" Her claw penetrated the animal's throat as she slashed it, and its blood pooled down like a river. The same river in her eyes as she laughed happily. "We must _bring them down one, by one._"

* * *

><p>She was lost of words. What to say to something like this? And Tilce only looked at her with a calm, worried expression, as if he really cared.<p>

"W-what?" she managed.

"You have a brother," he said carefully. As if she were a cub learning to speak.

"What?" she repeated, this time she was back in her senses. "What?" Yep, it was her, no doubt.

"You have a brother. Well, _used to _is more likely." he watched her calmly.

"Don't joke, Tilce!" But she knew he wasn't joking, judging by the look on his face, it was all true. "Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"Kopa. His name was Kopa." he didn't hesitate before continuing. "He was killed when he was six-months old. Your father loved him very much, but after he left the cub out of his sight, and the little boy was killed, he made sure to swear to never do it again." Kiara fought with herself to maintain all this new information in her head. "Then he had you. And it was like starting over again. At first he saw it as if his son had never gone. As if it had been all a nightmare, until you were born a girl. And he does love you but… he wanted to revive Kopa. And since he has to satisfy with you he makes sure that his original error never occurs again."

She was speechless again.

Finally she found something to say: "How do you know this?" Tilce was surprised at how she kept herself together. But her voice was low.

"Well, I heard some of the lionesses speaking.. And well, I eavesdropped on them." he said it as calm as if it were nothing. "I told you because after this morning's incident I felt guilty about you not knowing anything of it."

"And does.." she didn't finish, but Tilce knew what she was asking.

"He does. In fact it was the reason why I was fighting him in first place. And Vitani does too. So does your whole entire pride." He sat looking away at the distance, leaving her with her thoughts.

She didn't know. And they didn't tell her either, hiding the truth from her for all this years. She was expecting a cub herself, but she never knew about her brother. She was probably meant to never know. Then it all clicked. Tilce had been right about everything. And her father _was_ over protective of her. '_He made sure to swear to never do it again'…_she thought.

And it hurt. To know it was all a true. She had no one. Just the idea of coming back to her pride, to go back to the fantasy world created by her dad, made her head swirl with questions. _What if they never intended for me to know? Do they see me as a little cub who is not able to manage this? And why not even tell me themselves? What other things have they concealed from me? Just.. Why did they do it?_

Kiara directed her eyes at Tilce to find Jive talking to him in low voice, then turning to look at her, smiling. She quickly noticed that Jive was darker colored than Jive, and that his fur was not so paled as his brother's. His mane and eyes were a light brown that made him look completely different from Tilce.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, tilting his head.

"No…not at all." she fake smiled. She sat and looked at the dirt under her paws, then back at Jive.

"Good to know," he smiled one last time and turned to go, the darker lion retreating into the pastures.

Tilce walked over to her and sat at her side looking ahead with the same blank expression she held.

"You know…" he said slowly. "There's a hunt today."

She frowned. "What is it to me? I can't hunt since I am forbidden to."

Tilce shook his head lightly. "You know, they used to tell me how adventurous, stubborn, and strong you were. I see neither of them now. I used to think there were no boundaries for you." Kiara turned to him this time.

"Ther-e are..none!" she spat, angrily.

"Well," he stood, "why, if you love so much to hunt, are you here?" he said nonchalantly.

"I-It just happens that in my condition I cannot!"

"But you are only- what!- two weeks pregnant?" he sounded amused by now.

"No!" she looked down, and in a low voice said, "It's one."

"So? Why not do something you want to before you can't? And it may be better if you do it before facing them again." Kiara thought for herself, and not about possible outcomes. Somehow, Tilce managed to convince her.

"I will go." she stood fast, determined. "They are no one to tell me what or what not to do! I'm old enough to take my own decisions! I will go to hunt today, and no one will stop me! And after what they did to me…" her voice shattered. "I may not trust them so much."

Tilce only watched as she walked past him, to the opposite direction of Jive. She was murmuring slowly, and as she went ahead doing so, he smiled.

* * *

><p>The Kingling hurried across Pride Rock to speak with Simba. He was mad at himself, and at the world for putting him at the critical situation he was in. Kovu felt that everything was falling little by little, and that it was only matter of time for things to get worse. The lions that cared about him the most had turned their backs on him.<p>

First, Kiara…

"_To Pride Rock! Got a problem?" her warm brown gaze was almost red, and her intense glare made him doubt._

"_I, uh… no.." he managed and then gulped. He could feel Tilce grinning next to him._

Then Vitani…

"_As your brother I don't want you to see that outsider." he held up his head proudly, and regally as Simba did in things like this. But it was no help with family._

"_Why not?" Vitani spat. Her deep blue eyes searched his face for weakness but found none. Simba had tough him well._

"_Because I don't want to, they…" he remembered Kiara and Tilce. "Make me uneasy. We cannot trust them. Not yet at least. Something tells me we are letting them get too involved in our personal problems-"_

"_You mean _your _personal problems." she turned and left, angered at him. Why was it that no one heard what he said?_

Then Simba…

"_How dare you leave her alone!" he looked intensely at the boy. And turned around to try to control his anger. Kovu felt he had failed him. Another one for his list…_

Then Nala…

"_Look at him.." she motioned to Simba, who went walking behind them, alert for sings of Kiara._

"_I know, I shouldn't have.."_

"_Yes, yes, I know that, but I meant really, _look at him_," she paused, "I've never seen him so… sad." Her words now were directed at him. "You need to learn not to hesitate about what you do, and become more responsible for your actions! I know it wasn't your fault but…" she had a troubled look on her face as she bit part of her lower lip. "I'm worried about her…" she directed this at the missing princess._

_Kovu hung his head._

Even Sarafina and Sarabi…

"_Oh, boy…" Sarabi said. "You should have listened to her. Paid more attention to Kiara."_

_Sarafina joined. "You better do something about her. And Simba and Nala."_

"_And us…" Sarabi added, but not for her, it was for the entire pride, who once in a while looked at him in an annoyed manner. "Even you…" He didn't dare to look at her in the eyes._

As he stomped his way up, small rocks falling along, Sarabi and Sarafina looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong with this kid now? First Kiara gets lost, and when he is supposed to find her he is throwing a tantrum?" Sarabi murmured. Her eyes watching his every step.

"Let's find out." Sarafina answered, and went ahead over to Nala, then motioned in Kovu's direction. Nala narrowed his eyes and stood, while Kovu went ahead into the cave as the lionesses followed, quietly.

"Where's Kiara?" Nala asked, while whispering. They were crouching behind a set of rocks, their heads popping one after another.

"We question the same thing…" Sarabi said in return with the same low tone. Her attention was directed as Kovu approached the impatient Simba who was waiting for news of his daughter. The cave was dark but with their night vision they were able to see Simba's worried expression. As his gaze fell on the apprentice, he became the next target for his insane questioning.

"Where is she?" he growled, asked, exclaimed, all at the same time.

"I found her near the waterhole. She was just taking a sun bathe, that's all." As he said this, Nala noticed something was bothering the young lion.

"And can I know where is she now?" he used the same tone again, only that this time he hid his hysterics.

"Last time I saw her she said she was coming here." Kovu's gaze went to the ground, and back up again to face an angry Simba.

"Have you noticed… well, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you see the little problem that SHE'S NOT HERE!" The King stood, chest puffing, rising and falling in all his feelings.

"I'm not blind." Kovu's calmness in situations like this made him earn his respect from Nala. Simba lost it all the time, but Kovu tried to stop panicking although his eyes couldn't lie as well as him. But it was still something hard to achieve after living with a lioness like Kiara.

Sarafina chuckled a little. "I told you she would drive lions mad." Nala rolled her eyes as well as Sarabi.

"Where is she then? If you seem to know that much!" Simba, as everyone could clearly notice, was in the stage which all lions go through at some point. And Kiara's disappearance didn't help.

"Last time I saw her she was with _Tilce_," Kovu's bitter tone, and the way he said the other male's name made it clear to Nala that he was jealous. "I left them talking last time I checked." His jaw was set in a tight manner, and the look in his eyes shown thinking.

"Tell the lionesses that when they set to hunt they have to find Kiara and have her escorted here." Simba sounded relieved to know that she was in company of someone, and that she was within reach. But he was still freaked out.

"Why did you let her with him alone?" Kovu and Simba knew that this new members should not be fully trusted.

"She'll be back on her own." Simba's eyes narrowed.

"The Dark Side!" Kovu looked surprised at Simba's outburst but only frowned. "They're manipulating you, aren't they?" Simba moved forward, a menacing gaze.

"What-"

"Don't let them take you! It's a trick!" Simba padded around. "I won't risk you to it. You are now like a son to me." It was obvious that he had warmed up to Kovu, but Nala had never heard him admit it. He always said things like 'good', 'better', or 'fine' about Kovu.

The young lion looked at Simba for a moment. It was the kind of look no one wished to be given. A mix of disappointment, anger, and disbelief.

"Son." Kovu used the word. Pronouncing it with annoyance. Simba regarded him with a strange look. Kovu never acted like this.

"So am I your new cover for Kopa?"

* * *

><p>Kiara watched the pastures shift with the wind, blowing dead leafs of the old tree she was sitting under, to the spoiled, wet earth.<p>

It was springtime. The sun was as burning and shining as ever. Blue skies, green grasslands, wild flowers, chirping birds, crystal clear water, newborn butterflies, buzzing bees, young new wildebeests, and log insects being munched to bits by a meerkat and a wrath hog… a beautiful spring time.

_A meerkat and a wrath hog? _

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Two surprised faces popped up to look at her.

"Kiaaara!" Timon gulped the last of his worm.

"Princess, where have you been?" Pumbaa said, stepping ahead in interest.

"We were," Timon grunted. Pumbaa looked behind, but Timon moved at the same time, as Pumbaa looked around perplexed, Timon grunted again and tried to push Pumbaa. "Looking…" He pushed with all his force. "for…" He gasped as Pumbaa moved away and he fell in a mud puddle. He raised his arms and pointed at her while still being submerged. "Grouo" or at least it sounded like that. Big, dark bubbles forming in the mud as he said it.

"Sorry," Pumba mumbled, looking guilty. Kiara laughed softly, her ears perked low.

Timon raised himself from the ground and shook his fur, spraying some move at her paws. "_As_ I was trying to say," she shot a look at Pumbaa, "We were looking for you."

"You were?" She wasn't surprised at all that they searched under every rock, literally.

"Yes!" Pumbaa chimed in.

"And we found you! Now lets go back…" Timon walked behind her and placed his muddied little paws on her left hind leg, pushing with his might.

"But I don't want to go." She said stubbornly.

"Kiara!" It was another uncle moment Timon usually had. "Don't say that…" his eyes shone. "Your father is worried sick…"

"And Queen Nala…" Pumbaa added.

"And the pride…"

"And Kovu…" Timon listed.

"But I just talked to him!" She thought about Kopa. "And…" It hurt to know how much she troubled her parents. "I don't want to see them."

Pumbaa looked astonished.

"Oh!…" Timon tried to say casually, but he looked unsure, "That's just the hormones!…?"

"No. And I won't go." She sounded like a cub in her old stubborn self.

"But why not?" Pumbaa looked at her with a worried expression.

"Just… not." She sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Timon tried to look secure. "You're joking… right?"

"No. In fact it would be a relief to get a break from all of you." She didn't want to treat them so badly, but they also knew about Kopa, and she didn't want them insisting so badly for her to go home.

"You didn't mean it… did you?" Pumbaa looked hurt as he asked, while Timon didn't speak but had moved away and had jumped on top of Pumbaa to look at her directly.

"Yes, I do." she made sure to sound as cold as possible. Timon immediately grabbed hold of her muzzle with his paws and focused his eyes on her.

"I can't believe you, kid." He sounded hurt. His eyes were bright. In the blink of an eye he and Pumbaa were hugging each other crying their eyes out.

"She doesn't love us!" Pumbaa cried.

"After all those years!" Timon accompanied.

"Look.. I'm.." She didn't finish because Timon had mounted Pumba again, holding himself by the ears as they both went away to return to Pride Rock, crying.

"Oh, boy…" she sighed.

* * *

><p>Nala's mouth parted in surprise. <em>When had he found out?<em>

"WHAT?" Simba looked out of breath.

"You heard me." Kovu said passively. "I know about your first son, and how you kept him hidden from your own daughter!" He didn't notice his voice was rising. "How long will it take for you to tell her? Huh? Is she to die without knowing? When will you tell her?" He regulated his tone.

Sarabi and Sarafina edged closer, as well as Nala.

"Yes, I know. I know how you expected to have another boy. I know everything about it. Don't deny that I know perfectly well-" he was cut off as Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina fell from their hiding place, all looking dazed after the impact. Sarabi and Sarafina, who had landed both on top of Nala, regained their composure first.

Nala sat rapidly.

"What's going on?" Simba asked. Sarabi and Sarafina shared a look.

"Nala made us!" they motioned to her, and nodded.

"What!" This time it was Nala who spoke.

Simba shook his head.

"Wait-" he looked at Kovu, "How do you know all of this?"

Kovu didn't look surprise to see any of them.

"It doesn't matter. What matters here is why did you keep it hidden from her."

"It doesn't matter." Simba said. "Personal reasons. _Family _things." he said gravely.

"Yes. Family things." The den was filled with tension.

Until Timon and Pumbaa broke into the cave, crying. And with it Simba and Kovu looked away.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked the two of them.

"She-… she-" Pumbaa tried to say.

"She hates us!" Timon said between sobs.

"Hates us! Hates us!" Pumbaa added.

"Who?" Nala had an idea of who it already was.

"Ki-Kiara!" Simba now acknowledged them rapidly.

"When? Where is she?" He asked. Kovu also looked interested.

"Near the acacia trees…" Timon continued crying.

"Nala," Simba called, and she was already focused on him. "Prepare the lionesses for their hunt, but make sure to send two or three to retrieve Kiara." Nala nodded slowly, taking everything in.

"Timon, Pumbaa she didn't really mean it, I'm sure…"

"She did!" They cried.

Simba sighed.

"Kovu, keep patrolling, and if you also see her, bring her back." Simba hadn't looked at him for the past minutes. Not even now.

"She won't come with me." Simba now turned.

"She will. Don't question my authority!" He came face to face with Kovu.

"I wasn't."

And with that Kovu left, not stomping, but you could see how tense he was.

"Sarabi, Mom," Nala called.

"Yes, dear?" Sarafina said.

"Round up the lionesses. Tell Vitani, Dia, and Ariadne to look for Kiara. They can join us for the hunt when finished." Nala was distracted looking at Simba who now looked drained.

"Yes, we will." And they left behind Kovu.

"Zazu," The bird was just arriving from his morning patrol, looking tired, but eager to tell the news.

"Yes, madam?" he said with his funny accent.

"Go ahead and help Kovu, please." She said as nicely as she could. Zazu didn't complain, but he looked tired as well.

"Yes, I'll do." And he fluttered out again.

Simba was sitting alone at the end of the den where they slept. His shoulders hunched, his face gazing down. His mane fell like a cascade around him, blocking his face from view, but Nala knew how he already looked.

"He is right, you know?" He said sadly. "We shouldn't have hidden this from her. You were right all along." He raised his head and searched her face. Nala nuzzled him.

"It was our fault, not only yours. I should have insisted when she was already old enough to get it." She was as sorry for it as him.

"How will we tell her?" He asked.

"Well, I'm sure Kovu won't. You said it yourself with the 'family' thing."

"Yeah… about that…" He trailed off.

"Even though he didn't show how much that comment hurt, it did." Nala said wisely.

"But it is better if he doesn't say anything." He thought aloud.

"Yeah…" Nala knew this as well as him.

"_Go,_" he nuzzled her. "You have a hunt to lead."

"But what will you do meanwhile?" she asked worriedly after the consequences had paid off.

"Get the courage to tell her." He said, as Nala stood silently.

He sat still until she was already leaving, when she turned and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure you will." Simba smiled back half-heartedly as she left.

"I'll try to believe so too." He whispered.

As Nala came out of the den she found that the lionesses were all ready. They were discussing lowly in between groups, but Vitani, Dia, and Ariadne were apart, waiting for instructions.

This job of giving orders made Nala feel 100 years old, but it had to be done. She walked over were Sarabi was and watched all the other lionesses stretch at her presence, knowing that she was the one who said when to move.

"Today you will hunt at least five or seven. Just that. We still have some leftovers stored in the under den. It will be enough for the next few weeks." She looked around.

"But, Isn't that too much?" Xela asked.

"We have a pregnant lioness. You know how it comes." Xela nodded and went back to her previous chatter. Nala walked past to were Ariadne was waiting for orders.

"Look for her, I guess?" Nala nodded.

"And.." Vitani joined. "Where can we find her?"

"Last seen was near the waterhole, ad the acacia trees. Check the territory. Kovu will be doing patrol around with Zazu, so that should help." Vitani moved over to Dia and said something lowly. She nodded and started going ahead.

"She will be going around the waterhole. Ariadne and I will be doing the inside and outside of the acacia trees territory. Maybe the elephants could help."

"Good idea. I'll do the inside." Ariadne said, and sprinted into a run down the same way Dia had left.

"Don't worry," Vitani reassured Nala. "I'm sure we'll find her." she smiled, but when Nala smiled back she didn't seem so sure herself.

* * *

><p>Kiara watched the zebras eat peacefully. It was her third try, and this time she was sure she would succeed. The wind was in her favor, and she was walking behind the pastures over the soft, molding earth, making it easier to hunt. She had ran for a while now, and with the sun at its highest it was a really hot, long, hour of hunting, although she could not catch even one.<p>

Her fur was wet with sweat, muddied, and filled with little rocks and pebbles that made it uncomfortable to walk. But her mind was buzzing, and she was prepared to keep hunting. Her instincts were alert as she lowered her body behind the pastures, and her mind concentrated on the lonely zebra that had left the group to rest under the security of the shade. She felt her muscles stiffen, coiling her tail, ready to pounce. Every inch of her wanted to do so, and she was going to.

The zebra doze off distractedly; Kiara's best chance. It eyes were closed, and its head was bowed, however, its predator was active, and silently hidden nearby. It's ears were pointing forward on the lack of attention, and it's tail moved to make the flies go away.

Kiara took a small, but silent step forward, and crouched as much as she could to get impulse. Her eyes scanned the clueless zebra, and she concentrated on capturing it. Then she posed herself. Her muscles unclenched, and she drifted forward into the air, the zebra slowly waking as the others ran for their lives. Her claws extended and she was about to land on the scared zebra, who was making its way to run, in a fast motion- and she crashed into someone.

Kiara landed sprawled on the ground, with an annoyed expression. She shook her head and looked up to see two grinning lionesses. Vitani and Ariadne.

"Thought you'll get past us?" Vitani laughed.

"We've been chasing you for a while now. You're really fast." Ariadne took deep breaths while laughing.

"What were you doing, anyway? You were about to pounce on us-" Vitani's laughter died as she looked at the zebra herd not far away.

"You were hunting, weren't you?" she said. Her tone was grave.

"Kiara!" Ariadne cried. "You know you mustn't do it!"

Vitani shook her head. "What would Simba say?"

"He won't find out." Kiara said lowly. Her body was tired, and she could almost not lift herself. But she managed to and when she did…

"And how are you going to hide _that?_" Vitani spoke. Kiara looked at what had taken Vitani's and Ariadne's attention. She had a small gash by her side, and a few scratches un her along her bottom, visible between the sticky, muddied, wet, fur, and the pebbles that had tangled along. Apparently she was being too busy thinking to notice.

"I can go to the waterhole and clean myself." She stated.

"But it won't heal the cuts." Ariadne said, logically.

Kiara looked down at herself again, and felt herself shrink in what huge mistake she had done. Then she felt lightheaded, and an overwhelming feeling of sadness fell over her. Vitani moved to her side to aid her, but Kiara moved away and refuses, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, really…" She walked ahead. Trying to ignore the pain and stiffness in her muscles.

"OK, then," Adriane said unsure. She turned ahead and started to walk back to Pride Rock.

"'Kay then," Vitani tore her eyes away from Kiara and padded up ahead. At a fair long distance.

As Kiara started to walk again, pain spread through her. Her legs failed to hold her and she started to collapse, gasping for air. She was lying on her side, taking deep breaths, slowly. Something inside of her felt _wrong._ Completely wrong. As if something had been torn away from her.

As Vitani turned around to catch a glimpse of her, she caught Kiara on the floor and immediately returned running while shouting at Ariadne to find help. But the lioness was helpless as soon as she started to see black dots clouding her sideways vision. She moved a paw to her stomach, searching for that secure small heartbeat she was now used to feel. _Nothing. _Not a single beating.

Vitani reached her rapidly and scanned her face. "Stay with me, Kiara!" But Kiara's vision was already blurry and she could only make out the pressure in one of her paws and a light cream blur with two blue splotches looking at her.

"Stay with me, Kiara! Focus! We'll get you out of here! Look at me!" But the sounds started drowning slowly. Kiara tried to tell her about the cub's heartbeat, but her lips could barely move, while still gasping for air. Her head ached, her body felt drained of all energy. And then all her senses failed. Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya I was going to do many cliffys lately. And here you have another one. This chapter was longer than chapter four, and it was harder to write since I had to find a way to channel all of the feelings about Kopa into actions. That's why Kiara was stupid enough to hunt for such a long time. Some things are hard to take in, and so they make us do stupid things. Just to make it clear of why she did so. Please review!<strong>

**-Cal**


	10. Part Of Life

**I haven't found the time to thank the reviewers of the last couple of chapters, so I'm doing it now. Thanks everyone, it's the kind of things a writer needs to feel that their work is appreciated. Keep it up! I promise that as soon as I get a few more reviews I will answer them and so. By the way… what do you think happened to Kiara's cub? It's just that all stories about them having a cub are all… common in a way. I wanted to add some more drama to it. Who knows what I may decide for this couple. Are they really fit to be parents?**

Part Of Life

"_We must welcome death as another part of life; embrace it with no fear; everything comes to an end." _

As she had woken, the same overwhelming feeling overtook every inch of her.

It was like being hollowed, empty, with nothing inside. Breathing seemed hard to come, and everything was a little bit more sad. Colors had turned a shade darker at the loss of another life, even if small. But to her it was significantly huge; the unknown pain of other lionesses before her. It hurt to know that he or she was gone, but sometimes things happen for a reason, even though this reason didn't make sense to her.

And with the emptiness also came the guilt Kiara now carried. Her mind buzzed as she recovered halfway to Pride Rock, being helped by Vitani and Dia while Ariadne went ahead, spreading the news to the lionesses that had returned from the hunt, and two anxious lions.

Kiara looked up over her to see a orange, purplish mystifying dark twilight, but as beautiful as it was, as depressing. She hadn't spoken a single word since waken under the late afternoon sun, not even when Vitani had searched for an explanation to know what was wrong. With just one brief look in between, Kiara didn't show weakness, knowing that she had to stay strong. But Vitani had known. It was showing in her eyes every time she sent a glance at Kiara, although she never dared to look at her in the eyes, she stayed quiet in understanding. Before Ariadne had parted with the news, she sat, head hung low while Vitani spoke to the other lioness quietly.

They now neared closer, but the young lioness didn't break her silence, standing by her disposition of not breaking down like a child, and accepting the consequences that followed.

Every time she looked at her home coming closer she gulped, choking down the guilt she felt. The way it seemed to grow bigger, it brought her down from her reverie. At this point her guilty mind seemed to be the safest place to take refuge from herself.

Before she could even notice, Kiara was already at the minor rocks to the top of Pride Rock.

As she stumbled by them after refusing help, she remembered the difference of what her home seemed to her until now.

When she had first learned about her future cub it was all happy and welcoming in that maternal glow that enveloped her. This same rocks she had climbed before, feeling elated, joyful, satisfied with the world and how beautiful life was before this happened. Now the earth felt dry and cold. All softness gone, leaving sad memories behind and more to come. Bringing to her mind how she had treated her family after the news of her brother, and how fast that happy glow had disappeared to be replaced by a melancholic one.

Kiara looked up when her mother nudged her gently, her eyes filled with worry and sadness, but the lioness didn't dare meet her eyes as well as the others. They all evaded her gaze, and at least she could make the strong façade prolong.

They didn't know how she felt since they hadn't lost anything like this, making their silence their mourning. But that silence made it much worse on her inside. She was young, looking for a right way to go but she is now lost, and no one seemed to comprehend that.

She padded her way to the entrance of the den, where Simba sat. Her dark brown eyes met his, as he opened his mouth to say something, but he made no sound. Just plain silence like the others. He lowered his eyes to the ground, ashamed of not knowing what to do.

No wise words from him this time, and there was no wise words to console her, any less the understanding of loosing a child you already loved and carried within you for the last couple of days as part of you, no matter that you hadn't seen its eyes, or its tiny mouth saying in a sweet, angelic voice _'mommy'_, but you already loved it.

Kiara only gazed ahead, leaving Simba watching her figure being engulfed by the cave's darkness.

Inside the den she adjusted her eyes to that familiar darkness, while letting it's coolness into her bones, leaving the outside heat behind. Some parts of it were darker, some lighter, some splashing once in a while with tiny water droplets, others as dry as anything outside.

On a peculiar light shaded area sat Kovu, head bent low. As he looked up to her, she could see her reflection in those sad, tired, eyes. And with that she knew how he felt, and the same vice versa. A silent exchange that lasted only some brief seconds, but meant much more.

They both shared that in common. They were both lost. He was going to be a father, and a king, and now his queen to be had given her back on him because she was upset. But mostly, they both lost a son. After getting so excited over the idea of the new heir, this were disastrous news. And it wasn't as if they were the first parents to loose their child, but it was also that they had been taking a lot of things together lately, and now those things seemed to take too much space in their lives & minds.

He stood, but she couldn't hold it in for much longer. This time she left the grudge against him disappear as they were both in an equal state. Kiara could not keep the façade much longer. Before she knew it she was already sobbing onto his mane, while he nuzzled her in comfort.

"I know," Kovu whispered in a cracked, defeated voice. He was as tired as her. His eyes darker and his expression dry, being strong for both.

"I know."

As Kiara entered the den, Simba couldn't help but think how of a bad father he was since he couldn't help her in any way. He sat in that same place when Nala came over and nuzzled him. That comfort that only she could provide him.

"Oh, Simba…" she sighed. "Say something."

"I'm such a terrible father." He said expressionless, and plain like, not even returning her nuzzles. Nala suddenly stopped.

"Do not say that! Why do you think such things?" She looked at him sternly.

"Simple truth." Her gaze intensified, he sighed. "I'm not helpful…?" He tried. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine! I just think that I can't do nothing to make her better." He stated.

Nala shook her head. "Simba, you remember that when we lost Kopa we were helpless like them…" She left him think. "We felt our world crumbling, since we had lost our little boy. But our family did help. They all stayed strong against all odds and managed to remind us that life keeps on. We need to move on." He looked into her deep green-blue eyes, that were hinted with a little gray. "And we did. Now we have to do the same for them." He nodded.

"I know but…" He paused. "Seeing her like this, it's-it's hard."

Nala nuzzled him again, then looked at him. "I know. But it is part of life, and we must accept it."

Simba nuzzled her back. "I guess you're right, and that it could be the best we do for them."

Nala then broke apart. "What are we going to do about the Kopa thing?"

"What Kopa- ahh…" He then remembered that Kovu knew about Kopa, and Kiara still didn't.

"Don't know…" he shook his head.

"We have to tell her at some point, I guess…" Nala cleared. "But not now."

"But what about if Kovu tells her?" Simba asked, still thinking.

"I don't think he will. At least if he knows what's best, he won't." She concluded.

"I hope so." He returned his eyes to her.

"Me too, but not everything goes according to that way we plan." She said sadly.

"Not everything is that negative…I guess something good has to happen at some point."

"Anyway.." she changed the subject. "I sent Xela to get Rafiki. He will come later on to check on Kiara."

"Good," he nodded. "What about her son, Dakad? Doesn't she still have something with it?"

"No, she's fine. He is in fact living in a Pride not far, with a new mate." Nala added.

Simba nodded again. "Well, better not to hold false judgment on us."

"I guess so." Nala then returned to her previous conversation with Sarabi and Dia, who where both waiting under the shade of the acacia trees. Simba, looking after her. He then looked back at the den in which Kiara had disappeared into, sighting.

A small mouse padded across the den. It's beady, twinkling eyes exploring around, while it's little, pink nose was scrunched, making long whiskers shake with it cutely. Small paws padding in the dirt, leaving an almost invisible trail, as the mouse's tail swiftly moved to match it's pace. In a few steps it had been unseen, as the mouse made it's way-

_Splat!_

Now the mouse hung by it's tail as Riga glared at it. In a quick motion playing with the rat between his paws and holding it up loosely in direction to his mouth…

Before it was thrown away.

"Mother!" He growled.

"'_Mother!'_" Zira mocked in a girly, whining voice. "Shut it." She spat back. "We have a fresh kill if you haven't noticed…" She padded away, grumbling annoyed. Riga raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

From the corner of the den Tilce walked over and sat. Soon enough Jive followed by the entrance.

"And?" Their Mother asked, awaiting for the news.

"Kiara is mad that no one told her about 'Kopa', and she went hunting. Once founded she fainted, and rumors say she lost the cub…" Tilce filled in. Then Jive continued.

"Back at Pride Rock, while Kiara was occupied hunting, Simba and Kovu had a fight. Well, sort of. Kovu told him in his face about how much of and idiot Simba was to keep 'Kopa' from Kiara, and Simba gave him his comebacks by saying Kovu was not of the family. They would have kept on was it not for Nala." He shrugged and sat lazily.

"Hmmm…" Zira murmured as she padded across the cavern. "That Nala will have to be brought down somehow. Meanwhile…" She turned to face the three boys again. "It is going in perfect accordance to what I planned. We'll leave Nala for a while. First we have to deal with Kovu and Simba growing apart…" Jive sighed. Tilce rolled his eyes. Riga inspected his claws.

"ATTENTION!" Zira called. This brought them back. "We need to work on the next phase." Her red eyes gleamed maliciously in amusement.

"But why do Tilce have to get closer to Kiara? I mean, isn't she already extremely messed up?" Riga question.

Zira instantly glared at him. Before he noticed, she had grabbed him by the fur on his chest and had a strong grip in a fist. She pulled him closer to her face, making him almost whimper as she almost removed the hair she was holding.

Riga gulped.

He was her favorite of the three, but he was still an idiot sometimes. As he mouthed 'ouch', she removed her fist and took hold of his left ear. Dragging him to the ground as he grunted.

"What have I told you!" She spat. Riga sighed as he remembered. She hastily removed her hold, as he regained his previous position, this time using his paw to massage his abused ear.

"The closer we get to the daughter, the closer we get to Simba…" She quoted. "And the more we know of them. This will make us able to take advantage." Her tone intensified. "This was what they did to me! Not only physically, but mentally. Destroying my home and life! Taking me away from the kingdom; satisfied with my death!" She shook her head. "But it won't stay like this." She hissed. "It won't!"

There was an eerie silence when she finished.

Dramatic pause.

That dramatic pause only Zira used. The only sound heard was her taking deep breaths.

"Yes, Mother. They'll pay." Tilce added.

Zazu flew rapidly around the monkey.

"Sire!" He cried atop of his lungs. "SIRE!"

He had been flying behind Rafiki for a while now. But by some reason, even though this situation was urgent, the monkey, to Zazu's annoyance, was _walking _to Pride Rock. Over time Zazu had never felt welcomed around that monkey, and he never really liked him either. It was something about those phrases the monkey used… those 'life' lessons that swirled on his king's mind to exhaustion.

Being the King's Majordomo was a hard job, and after all those years of serving the royal family he knew everyone. This made him worry about what worried his masters, and especially, the youngest generation. And with Kiara in the condition she is in made Zazu even more anxious to get the monkey to Pride Rock.

"Sire!" Zazu cried.

Suddenly the monkey turned, smiling. "Im goin, Im goin!" He said, holding up his arms and staff.

Zazu huffed, but followed up to Pride Rock, where Simba was pacing impatiently. As soon as his eyes landed on Rafiki he padded over. "It's Kiara!" The king said, without even welcoming.

Rafiki's forehead furrowed, but he said nothing about it. Instead he walked into the den. Simba and Nala -who had followed shortly- entered behind him, looking for Kiara.

At the far end of the den she lay, resting into Kovu. The Kingling raised his head, green eyes looking at all faces until they landed on Rafiki. With a small nudge, he woke up his mate, who looked around, daze. A sulking expression still clinging to her features. It was possible for the cub to still be alive, but she doubted it.

Kovu stood to move over and sit again as Rafiki examined her.

Then in a swift motion, the monkey motioned for them to leave. Kovu hesitated and was about to say something when Nala mouthed: "No." So sighing, he walked outside with everyone else.

And waiting outside for the verdict was the longest thing Simba could imagine.


	11. You'll see the start of Her Wicked Idea

**So, I finally find some time to write, and so here goes the next chapter. I promise that after the last pair of depressive ones, I've tried my best to lighten up the mood and make a few of the next chapters comical funny (at least I think so). So keep up the reviews to tell me what you think about 'em, and we'll see how much of those I can make before my mind tires out.**

**Answers to reviews from chapter 8-up.:**

**Reldor: Anyone who loves cookies does! Think the 'Dark Side' should appear later on in future chapters?**

**Kaelie3: Really? OK, then. Simba's happy to know about it. But remember, Dark Side= Cookies! And well, what can I say about the cub without making a spoiler? Just read and you'll see.**

**Janexx: Simba's upset, but he'll get over it. Thanks for the compliment!**

**GRAY64: Haha, the Dark Side's winning over the 'Good Side'. Wonder if everyone else is aware that this dark and good side are just a product of Simba's imagination. I will try to update as soon as possible. But as I said before, school and grades don't leave me much space. Don't worry, I've started on chapter 11.**

**BellaVision: Will do my best, no wait, I will keep going! Thanks for the support!**

**Someone0001: I like it too. Haha, here is the next chap.**

**sa5m: Happy first post! And as I said before, I won't spoil it, so… read ahead.**

**anon: Repeat- won't spoil it for you, guys! But will I? Maybe…**

**no one: Yep, there will be the comic relief, don't worry.**

**So, leave you to the chapter. Before you read, this was rated T for something. This is probably one of my favorites chapters and hope that's one of yours too.**

_You'll See - The Start of Her Wicked Idea_

_Never enrage Zira for you shall not want to explore her wicked ideas._

* * *

><p>Simba sighed in a corner while Kovu paced to and fro at the entrance to the Pride Rock den.<p>

While the Kingling and the King waited anxious, the Queen and the rest of the lionesses waited patiently for Rafiki to come outside. This included, the once in a while whispers and murmurs, then someone hushing everyone else. Once in a while Nala looked at Kovu as he murmured to himself, or at Simba when he held a distant look in his eyes.

In the mist of it all, ears were perked, heads shot up, as the sound of a cackling cane echoed to them, followed by light footsteps.

Rafiki held no expression whatsoever as Kovu hurried over. Simba and Nala followed but kept their distance. As they closed in, Rafiki lifted his hand to Kovu's shoulder and stood there, sharing a brief, but long exchange.

The hand dropped, and so did Kovu's eyes inn an internal fight that went inside of him. It took all of Kovu's strength not to shudder, and before Sima or Nala could say something, he took off inside. No one followed. They just sat there and stared at the same spot until Rafiki announced his leave.

With a curt nod and a small thanks, Rafiki left Pride Rock to his tree where grief wasn't as strong.

Sighting, he climbed up his tree, night falling, sitting on his favorite branch. He looked up at the twilight sky as he prayed silently for Simba's pride. He knew they would be having difficulties, but it'll all clear out as it did before. Closing his eyes, he positioned himself into a meditating pose, and started humming to himself in blissful peace.

Just before he made a strangled call as a paw pressed onto his mouth, blocking any sound, and his head was hit with his own cane. Drifting slowly, someone made a dark chuckle when he lost consciousness.

Kovu woke due to the amount of movement beside him. He opened an eye to see that Kiara was standing and about to leave the den. He raised his head lightly, and since she had her back to him, he coughed lowly to capture her attention and not wake the others.

When she saw that she'd been caught by a pair of vibrant green eyes, she motioned outside and made a cute face. Kovu sighed.

"To where?" he mouthed.

"Gotta pee!" She whispered and started turning to the exit. Walking her way between the sleeping lions, she managed to walk outside and smirk triumphantly at the cold night's air that blew into her. But then there was a very large yawn, and one very close to her.

Startled, Kiara raised her voice, "What are you doing?" She spat, then noticed her voice and lowered it.

Kovu simply shrugged before replying, his eyes blinking slowly with sleep. "I'll watch your back."

"But I'm-!" He raised an eyebrow. "Look- It's just-" But every time she spoke he had that nonchalant look.

"Fine…!" She huffed, starting to stomp down Pride Rock.

Kiara was really looking forward to having some fresh air and time for herself, but Kovu's been a shadow behind her lately, and now a very light sleeper, making it harder to go outside at night.

He padded silently behind her, still yawning, as they made their way to her favorite spot near Pride Rock. Since a cub she'd gone there to pee because to felt safe. The rocks and bushes provided a wall to block anyone. So going around the thorny bushes now, Kovu stared at them as the little wall between them, even though he couldn't see anything and his eyelids were extremely heavy.

Suddenly, Kiara's head pops up from between the bushes. "Would you mind?"

"What?" He asks, trying to widen his eyes a little and pretend he was paying attention.

"I need privacy here!"

"What for?"

"Um, I have to pee!"

"And?"

"How come 'and'?" She asked, enraged.

"What? How come 'how come 'and''?"

"Uhh! Nevermind. Just turn around."

"What for?"

"I need privacy to pee!"

"But there a fucking wall of bushes and rocks between us!" His voice was drowsy, meaning that the sleep was still going heavily on him, specially when he used that language.

"It bothers me!"

"What bothers you?" As said before, sleep had him strong.

"You are looking this way when I'm trying to pee!"

"But the wall is between us! I can see nothing!"

"But it bother me to know you are watching it!"

"Well, that's stupid!" _Oh, oh._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _Shouldn't have said that_…. He started thinking fast to cover up.

"That is a very rational, well-thought, different point of view than mine, meaning that it's basically better."

She narrowed her eyes and shot him a scary look that almost made him cower. Then she shot her head back between the bushes.

"Phewww, that was close." He sighed in relief.

"You know that I'm still listening, right?" She said darkly form the other side.

He gulped.

"Are you looking away, my dear Kovu?"_ I can swear she has eyes everywhere…_ He grunted and turned his head to look at the waterhole.

"Hmp, hmp," she harrumphed. Rolling his eyes, he stood and turned around, opposite to where she was peeing.

"Good job!" She praised him. This female could be terrifying and manages to make the future king do everything she wants against his will.

Poor Kovu. He has a very demanding mate.

As she made her way around the bushes, she came over, smiling. _But hey_, Thought Kovu.

_It's worth it._

* * *

><p>Zira laughed as she watched the monkey struggle but it was no use since Riga had done a pretty nice job tying him up with a few vines. However, they were not enough to cover the monkeys mouth and he'd spent long enough talking loads of (what Zira referred to as) shit.<p>

"U ar goin to be in troble!" Rafiki exclaimed.

Zira rolled her eyes. "I don't care." On purpose, she flicked her tail across his face as a slap.

Rafiki took a deep breath. "Yur veri confusd wif wat yur doin!" He cried.

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" She chuckled. "If you don't I'll make sure Riga does… forever." The monkey gulped as she spoke. "Anyway, I've already got what I wanted from you. But I keep you alive in any case." She stopped circling the monkey. "Tive."

The golden eyed lion turned to face her. "Yes, Mother?"

"Do you have the piece of hair from Deca I asked for?"

"Yes I do." He held up a very thin, light grayish hair in his claws. "She was on her way to a hunting camp, so she won't be returning until tomorrow. Enough to execute your plan."

She nodded.

"Well, it won't work." Jive commented.

Zira directed her stare at him and in a short stride she was nose to nose. "What?" She said calmly.

"Won't work." He challenged. "The monkey probably lied about what the spell can do, and even may have mislead us making the spell."

The monkey looked wide-eyed between them.

"He can't," She looked at Rafiki. "If he did…" she motioned with her claw to slash his throat open.

Rafiki gulped for the 30th time.

"He won't, and he couldn't. Now…" She circled Jive. "About _your_ part in this…. You'll be the one to _become_ Deca." She stomped back to her original sitting position.

"What!" Part of Zira's plan was to have Tive spend time with Kiara and have Kovu being seduced by a lioness to then be caught in act. But since they couldn't get a lioness, this is where Rafiki comes into the picture. Rafiki was abducted to give them a potion in which anyone of them can turn into the lioness they want. But for this they needed a piece of hair from her. For this Tive took a hair from flirting with a young and pretty lioness, Deca. And since she is in the pride, no one would suspect them.

Now Jive's part in this was to _become_ the lioness and _flirt_ with Kovu.

Riga and Tive where bursting in laughter behind him.

"Well, you questioned me…" She examined her claws. "Now you'll pay for it."

Riga and Tive laughed harder.

"I originally planned it to be Riga." Only Tive was laughing now.

"Mother dear…" Riga walked over. "You know I love you…"

"Cut your crap." She pushed him away as he came to hug her. "I don't buy that shit." But it was really mostly because it reminded her of Nuka. Saddened with the memory, she laid down.

"Add the hair to the potion…" She said, closing her eyes. "Get it on march. Now."

Tive laughed once more while dropping the little hair on the reddish substance. " That's what happens when you bother Mother. Now you'll be part of her wicked..." He motioned with his paw. "Experiment, um, idea."

Riga smiled. "I will really enjoy this…"

"SHUT UP!" Riga snickered as Jive hollered.

"Drink." said Tive.

Jive narrowed his eyes at Tive, but then took the potion and drank in in one gulp. Closing his eyes he expected to feel something, but there was no different feeling. A little bit wary with the taste of what he drank, Jive opened his eyes again.

"Hey, it's not-" He stopped, realizing that this one was a very feminine voice indeed. And it was kind of cold… His mane! He no longer had his mane.

He looked at Riga, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Tive held less color in his face too, but he recovered quickly.

"Hey, pretty lady…" He smiled mischievously.

And Riga could only laugh as Tive was tackled by a tomboy Deca.

Zira rolled her eyes as she watched them for a moment. "Idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? Jive will have a very hard time playing Deca, don't you think? And Rafiki abducted. What a short, but interesting chapter. Tell me what you think, please! Next time let's see what happens between Jive and Kovu…<strong>


	12. Just My Luck

**You're probably surprised about my early update, but I have time to work on the story, so I've been writing and planning what's going to come ahead. And now you have it and probably more to come. Here is the new chapter, which could very much be my favorite. But First:**

**Reldor****: Lol, and you haven't seen the worst of it yet!**

**Starzinmieyez****: Poor Rafiki. He'll have a hard time there. Zira can't let him go without having Simba know about her, so Rafiki is going to stay there a very long time..**

**anon****: Haha, it will, don't worry about it.**

**no one****: Yep, there will be more. ****  
><strong>

**Janexx****: Thanks! You always have that comment that writers wish to read.**

**sa5m****: Who knows what could happen, right? Wait… I do. You'll find out soon.**

**Gray64****: As always, thank you for the review. I appreciate you reviews very much since they usually make me laugh. Glad to know you like this story so much! **

**Now, go ahead and read. Rated T for some reasons that appear along the story, including those in this chapter. Let's get to know a little about Jive.**

Just My Luck

_The odds are not in my favor today. -__Katniss, "The Hunger Games"_

* * *

><p>His new body was uncomfortable, and weird. It was very different from how he felt comfortable with. And cold. It was cold without a mane around his neck. But somehow, even though everything, he was at least happy with the fact that females a very light in their paws and weight much less, providing even more speed. This gave Tilce a hard time since every time that he tried to run from the avenging Jive, he got trapped or bitten at the tip of his tail since the female pursued him so close. They'd spent at least an hour, Tilce running, Riga laughing, and Jive, (or Deca), getting revenge on the jokes they made about him. But now he was heading to the social spot of the lionesses, where Kovu passed by everyday, ready to finish with his part of the plan while Tilce did his.<p>

Now Jive had to act like a female, not knowing what to do, so he just walked past the lionesses with a curt 'hello' and a few nods, he was free to go and no one suspected nothing. It was a fair start, even though some lionesses started murmuring between themselves, eyeing him. A shiver went down his spine. Without his mane in this body he felt naked, and specially with the looks he was given.

He laid not far from the rest of the lionesses, close enough not to seem weird, but far enough to evade one of them trying to make conversation. Waiting, he just stayed there watching out for Kovu and his morning stroll.

He looked across the waterhole that was not far from him/her and looked at his reflection, examining Deca's features, or _his _features. It made him think about himself and his life up to now.

Deca had startling big light-brown eyes, and very light brown hair to match at the tip of her tail and around her eyes. Her coat was a very light cream one, and her body was slim, with the same characteristic squared muzzle and pink nose. Cute.

The sun was burning hot, so he padded over and took a drink. He sat and looked down at his reflection for a moment. "Who is that girl I see… staring straight… back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide… who I am, though I've tried." He told himself.

He didn't mean it exactly because of he was now Deca. But he meant it because his whole life had been like this.

He wasn't Zira's son. He was just a miserable cub she found at the edge of dying in starvation, desperate to live. And now, after letting her take him in, he felt he owed her his life. He was raised with brothers and a mother. But he was treated as omega, meaning always last, and a play toy for the others, who joked and bothered him and he, who never spoke up of defended himself, had let himself for it since if not Zira would kick him out, or chastise him in one of her cold, painful punishments. She always claimed he had everything although the pup was internally miserable.

She always used to say: _**"what else could you want?"**_ And it was love. He'd never been taught love by any chance, and Zira wasn't a role model. Now he just stayed because of how he felt in dept with her, but really… He'd never wanted to stay there. He wanted to live another type of life and not play the villain or be the one to be abused. And he was doing this whole crazy revenge operation as the last thing he'll do for her. After she accomplishes whatever she wants, he won't be needed and will be free to go. That is what he had planned. Now-

"-I'll be back by noon." Kovu said as he passed by with Simba. Good-bye to his train of thought.

"Alright." Simba said before starting to run in the opposite direction to Pride Rock.

Gulping and taking a few breaths, Jive made up his mind. _Time for action._

Kovu started walking away, and Jive had to react rapidly. He quickly padded over before the lion could say 'hello'.

"Kovu!" _Ouch! _Thought Jive. He was still not accustomed to his cheery voice.

Kovu turned. "Um, hi, Deca." _So much excitement._

"Hey! What are you doing?" Reluctantly, he moved over to Kovu, face to face, smiling. _I'm about to puke…_

Kovu took a step back hastily. "I'm about to go on a… patrol." He looked at her weirdly.

Jive moved forward and placed a paw to his chest, going up and down. _Please, kill me! "_Koby munchkin!" She giggled. "You're so cute!"

"Uh, I gotta go."

"Awww! Koby! Stay pwease?" She pouted making big eyes. _Make it a quick death! _Jive wanted to die internally, but the cheery, happy façade didn't falter a bit as he spoke.

"No. I have to go." He said harshly before turning.

Jive quickly grabbed his tail. Kovu turned his head to her, surprised. "Pwease!" Deca begged while Jive tried not to gag at his own words.

"My name is Kovu, not 'Koby'." He pulled his tail away but Jive grabbed it again. _Fall for it already, damn it!_

"I know…" She tried her best to sound seductive while giggling.

"Please leave my tail alone." He said expressionless. Deca faked hurt.

"Koby! What's wrong with you?" She asked. Jive gulped before starting to rub himself against Kovu, who jumped in the air.

"What are you doing!"

"Comforting you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" He looked at her frightened.

"But Koby!" She pleaded. Kovu was surprised there was no one near to see this assault. _Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, NOW!_

"No!" He tugged his tail back again.

He rubbed against him once more, remembering what Zira said. **Mate with him if you have to!**

"Stway pwease!" She begged. Then she proceeded to stand in front of Kovu, who now looked at her afraid. "Am I in heat?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. "Check?" _I am not capable of calling myself a male anymore._

"What?" Kovu, in one motion, was already a few feet away.

"I thought that maybe you would like to secretly mate with me. I would never lose my cub…"

"Leave my mate out of this! And I'll never cheat on her!" He roared.

Jive was now annoyed.

"Koby! Pwease! I need you!"

"But I _don't_! Leave me alone!"

"Koby. Stay." This time there was no hint of girlishness in the voice. Deca/Jive had become serious. Kovu simply gulped. _I'm tired of this._

"I have to go." He turned rapidly, ready to run before being tackled and looking up to see a very malicious smile. "Let go!"

"No! You love me and no one else!" Deca shouted. Kovu was scared now.

"Let me go!" He shouted, trying to wriggle free from her paws that held him in a very tight hug.

"No!" At some point, Kovu managed to wriggle himself free, but she grabbed his tail and he was again on the ground with her hovering over him.

"You won't go away, got that?" She growled.

"What do you want?" He asked, eyes wide, and scared.

"You love me!" _O, Kings of above, do me a favor and give me death._

"I don't!" He tried to free himself once more. She was a pretty strong female. _The irony… Okay, I'll go to my last resource. _

"You do, and you love me more than her 'cause you want to mate with me, and you will, because you love me and you want a cub with me, and you'll dump her, and then she'll die because of loneliness, and we'll laugh at her and on her deathbed we'll write 'forever alone' and we'll laugh and mate in that same place for her to see you never loved her because you always loved me, because I am your only and true true love and you will prefer to have a sick old lioness over her and that she's stupid because it's very hard to loose a cub and because she lost it, when it was your child she was carrying, and because now you love me more we'll spend the rest of our lives together forever!" She said out of breath. Kovu watched Jive with wide, scared, frightened, eyes, the words 'crazy' written all over his expression. "And now…" she said. "You'll kiss me!"

_I, Jive, swear for the love of everything that's good, that I , on this day, if my lips shall touch his, will commit suicide on this same day. It will be for the faith of my own well-being and that somewhere, even in hell, it'll be better than this._

Kovu's eyes flickered rapidly, processing thinking, trying to save himself.

Soon enough, he started hearing the laugh of Kiara and Tilce, coming closer more and more. It was hard to miss they were going to come over. And the lionesses were also near to help him, however they hadn't noticed the tight situation he was in now.

_The world is against me. Odds are not in my favor today._

Maybe, just maybe…. That's it. Just as Deca leaned in, closing their space, closer and closer to kiss him….

"RAPE!"

The sound echoed all around. Lionesses turned and Kiara hurried over to see a Kovu on the verge of tears and with Deca hovering over him, looking wide-eyed.

"Help! She's going to rape me! Help!" He cried. "Kings, please!"

"Kovu! What's wrong?" Kiara approached them, just as a very startled and embarrassed Jive, moved away to let him stand.

Kovu stood rapidly and hurried over to Kiara half hiding himself behind her, who just looked between the lions confused as Tilce came from next to her and shot a look at Jive. Kovu saw the exchange, but quickly dismissed this as he was so freaked out.

"She is crazy! And a rapist!" He shouted.

Deca shook her head and made to walk over to Kiara, but Kovu stepped in front of her protectively and growled.

"Get away, you rapist!"

"I'm not a rapist!"

"Violator!"

"Am not!"

"Rapist! Crazy rapist!"

Kiara stepped in between Deca and the wild eyed Kovu. "What's this about?"

"She tried to rape me!"

"Shut up." Deca growled. "Your mate hit his head with a rock very hard, and when he woke up, he tried to tackle me saying that I am a rapist. Of course I defended myself and pinned him, which is why I was on top of him when you arrived!" She said this to Kiara but was shouting it all at Kovu. "I'm not a rapist!"

"You are!"

"Kovu, she s probably right-"

"You're side stepping with the rapist?" His voice raise an octave, stepping away from Kiara to look at her directly.

"No!" Kiara looked very tired. "But Deca is nowhere near being or becoming one, so her story makes sense!"

"You bought that? She tried to rape your mate!" He hollered.

"I am no rapist!"

"You are!"

"Kovu," Kiara interrupted, "let's go back to Pride Rock. I think you had enough sun for a day. It's not letting you think straight." She said in a soothing, calming tone.

"I'm not imagining things! I know what almost happened to me! I can very well remember a life-threatening experience!"

"Kovu, please…" Kiara said softly.

"Fine…" he paused for a moment. "I'll go back. But don't let the rapist come." He said, turning around to stomp in the direction of Pride Rock. Kiara sighed.

"I'm sorry, Deca, if he offended you-"

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll stay around here a while. Maybe a little swim will do me some good." Jive said, trying his best to smile sweetly.

"I'll accompany you," said Tilce, who'd remained like a ghost during the whole debate and had only shared that quick staring contest with Deca for a moment.

"I'll make sure she's safe and sound." He added.

Kiara nodded. "Okay then, I'll leave you two.." She said softly, tired of all of this. Rapidly, she cached up to Kovu who'd been waiting for her and they both started their journey back.

Once, Kovu turned to see Tilce and Deca discussing and for a moment the façade faltered and he saw Jive, but then he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and when he opened them again, there was the rapist again. Maybe he was truly imagining things…

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Tilce shouted as soon as Kiara and Kovu were out of ear-shot.<p>

"The idiot didn't buy anything!" Jive said angrily.

"You don't say?" Tilce said sarcastically, making a dumb face. But Jive shook his head, ignoring it. "We have to idealize something else. And what was that about 'rapist'?"

"Don't ask." Jive said darkly before his cover faded completely, revealing a very mad and angered Jive, as he started stomping back to Zira's den, where she probably was going to yell at him for the same reasons Tilce did.

_I hate my life._

**Like it? Post a review! Tell me your favorite part. Like the HG's quote? Goes for all the Hunger Games fans, and because I found it suited Jive perfectly. I think I'll say this was my favorite chapter up to now. So, I decided to see if you noticed something in my writing.**

_**Trivia:**_

**1. DO YOU RECOGNIZE THE PART WHERE JIVE TALKS TO HIMSELF **_**("Who is that girl I see…") **_**? SOUNDS FAMILIAR, RIGHT? CAN YOU GUESS WHERE IT COMES FROM? **

***HINT* DISNEY MOVIE.**

**2. ANYONE WHO NOTICED SOMETHING ABOUT THE 'YOU DON'T SAY'? IF YOU READ 9GAG THEN YOU KNOW. GOES FOR ALL 9GAGERS.**

.


	13. Hidden

**Again, sorry for the delay, but let me explain. After I started re-writing the chapter in my sister's laptop, her laptop cached a virus too. And I had to re-start writing this chapter again because of not using a backup to save it and being able to open it elsewhere. It's so frustrating. I'll be writing my answer or comments for reviews later on. I can't do this for a third time, and since I have to keep my promise of handing in this chapter, I could not do them. It took me much longer since the computer I'm using has a freaking anti-virus that hates fanfiction and doesn't let me log in. So I had to literally do magic to try and do this chapter. Just saying, that it is all about Zira and our three lovelies. Think of it a fill in.**

* * *

><p><span>Hidden<span>

"_Deny the past. Hate the present. Think about the future." –C. O'hara_

Zira huffed annoyed at Tilce and Jive for not accomplishing what she wanted. Jive was no longer undercover and he was back into himself, laid at the most concealed area of the den, by shadows. He didn't like to show his face more or less after being Deca. Tilce was sitting by the entrance, his face hidden but his eyes. And Riga, he didn't care about anything at all and was just watching them. He was about to doze off while Zira talked and talked about how imbeciles they where, a disgrace to her, to Scar, to their father.

Their father. They remembered him. It was a tall, broad-shouldered, and strong male lion. Golden colored, and handsome with deep honey colored eyes. His mane was brown, too, like theirs, like Tilce and Riga. Jive was adopted but he still admired the lion for his speed and hunting skills. An honorable lion, he was. And a rogue.

He always allowed the cubs to play around him, taught them fighting tactics, and told them what could be said as right or wrong. He chastised the cubs when they tricked one another or misbehaved. He had a long profound laugh; boisterous he was when he wanted to be. It racked Zira out of her nerves. And the cubs acclaimed him, as he was the nice parent. They never felt the same towards there mother other than fear of being the center of her wrath. And then, it hit all three of lions that they never knew what happened to their father. Zira never told them and the last thing they remembered was his warm smile as he sent them with their mother to hide. He'd said it was a game of hide and seek but he never searched for them. And it enraged them. That he had left them.

Just after the brief lane of memories, Riga hollered. "Disgrace to _him_?" he growled.

Tilce said nothing but his golden eyes had darkened and looked like deep pools of auburn. Jive also said nothing. He preferred to keep his opinion to himself.

"Yes," Zira said. The word sounded as if she had spit on the floor. "You disrespect his name and honor being the waste you are."

"The bastard left us!" Riga's chest was coming more rapid now.

"Don't call him a bastard and he didn't leave us! What gave you that idea?! You insolent brat! You always were. Shut up. Don't speak when you know nothing." Now she was mad. She stood and started pacing around. Her shoulders could be visible as she walked under her filthy coat, as her lithe bones had hardly anything to be covered with and the small light that filtered the den reflected shadows over her back as her figure shifted. "Your father was murdered." Her voice came as tired as she looked, Jive noticed. And Tilce saw that that stubborn and revenge hungry lioness was slipping. He could see age in her eyes, distant. "Simba killed him."

_The wind blew the pastures in all directions, twirling, circling, softly, as the cubs had a play fight. The day was bright and unchanging, sunny skies and Zira lying under an acacia tree, watching the cubs play. Her mate had gone to take a nap in the den, and left her watching over them, which she hardly did well as she was falling asleep herself. _

_The breeze tickled her body, and a soft sigh escaped her. She was looking in the direction of the now barren elephant skeleton graveyard at the start of the outlands. Where she had met Scar as a pup. The image of she spying on him made her smile lightly. The first time she saw Scar she spied on him before he called out to her to come out. "Taka," she whispered airily. _

_The cubs had gone quiet and it made her look down from her safe haven to them. They angered her easily. They reminded her of her previous three cubs. Riga, the arrogant Nuka. Tilce, clever and cunning Vitani. And last, Jive, like the weak Kovu. She found them looking at her, and their eyes swishing nervously back and forth. _

"_What is with you three?" She asked them, but they said nothing as sound reached her ears. Roaring. There was someone coming this way. She stood, but not completely in order for the pastures to hide her. The cubs scrambled under her and she growled in frustration. She could not be seen. They would kill her if the were from the pride. But she could not leave them to be taken away. These cubs slowed her down, and it made her angrier at being responsible for these three burdens at a time like this._

_Zira hastily grabbed the skinnier cub, Tilce, by the scruff and walked rapidly feeling the other two cubs rubbing against her back legs, trying to hurry behind her. She entered the den and dropped the cub she was carrying to wake her mate. _

_His eyes were unfocused and he looked around warily before noticing the urgent look on her face. He sat and waited for her quick explanation. "There's a lion outside." Those words made him stand quickly as he knew what this could mean. He knew what could happen to Zira, to their cubs if found._

_Growling, he looked at the sunlight streaming by the entrance before looking at Zira and licking her muzzle. He smiled at the cubs and told them he'll go outside and that if they heard roaring, to go hide in the opposite direction from him._

_Zira knew this was for her, as the cubs thought it was a game of hide and seek. She sat, feeling an age tired, before raising her eyes to meet Tabu's gold solemn ones, saying good-bye without words. She watched as he slowly walked into the pastures after the lion nearby, and thought. _

_She had used him all this time. She didn't love Tabu, no. But he did love her, and knew she didn't belong to him. Thing was that she was plotting revenge on the pride and he knew why, supported her. Didn't even care what she was going to use his cubs for as long as she was his. He knew she always loved Scar and always will. He knew it since the moment she first said 'Taka' sleepily. Knew it when he thought she looked at him with love, but her words proved those were for someone else. Once he thought he could make her forget, but she never did. However he was always there for her, supported her. Zira knew he was ten times worth her, capable of feeling something other than rage, unlike her._

_And now he would die, she knew. After he fell in love with her all he had asked was for her to let him take care of things. He even knew of her dark past, but he didn't care. And he was happy, alright._

_After long minutes of nothing, she heard him roar. Hastily did she went out the den, her cubs trailing after her, excited about the game, she annoyed. Nearby there was a stream, and after that stream she had another den that concealed her better than the one they were habiting at the moment. The cubs squeaked as they made it into the water after her, feeling the push of the stream against their small bodies, hauling them as they cried, but Zira hushed them and told them to go forward, to be strong like their father. _

_They did as told._

_Later that night, when she had left to find Tabu and came back with the image of his limp body, she sat, feeling ages older than she was. Sighing, she look up and stared at the night sky, wondering if he would be received in the heavens for being so noble, for being a fool in love. _

_Tabu knew the consequences of being with her. And he was a rogue, too. The law in the Pride lands clearly states that rogues are rogue sand therefore if they don't submit to the king, they have to go. Tabu didn't submit, and was engaged in a fight to death when he refused to leave. Knowing the consequences but still living of to die at the end. _And was it worth it? _Zira wondered. _Was your death worth me? Yes it was, _she thought. _You first have to loss before you win. And if Tabu's death was part of the losing, I do not mind death coming along.

_She turned again to watch her sleeping cubs. Piled over one another, the rise of their small chest, little snores made her smile. They were brand new- _Tools. To do what I wish to do. _That night she changed. Now that the loving father was gone, she had to go softer on them, make them do what she commanded. So she fell asleep slowly, watching her cubs. Thinking about each, seeing their toughness and their strong will as they slept after surviving the stream; their bodies covered in cuts and lesser wounds all over. They could have drowned and she would have left them behind, but they stood their ground and fought with to their last drop of strength to get out alive. And they did. She was a proud mother._

"He killed our father?" Jive finally managed to speak, but his voice was barely audible.

"He did." Zira said. "That's why we have to make him pay."

Riga stood, shaking his head, fury blazing in his eyes. "Let's attack now." Tilce stood; in his stone face it was clear he supported his brother.

"No, idiots!" Zira growled, standing at the entrance.

"Then what if not attack now?! This is going too far, Mother! We didn't know that, hell; we're not even following your original plan!" Tilce hollered.

"Things have to be spiced up sometimes." Zira almost sang.

"But it's heading out of control."

"No it's not." She chided. "To get this to work we must make their kill more painful."

"Just how?! What else can we 'try'? How much more do they have to suffer?"

"That's easy. They have to suffer as much as I did." Her eyes glinted maliciously.

"And Simba knew exactly what is it that hurts most. He's done it to me before."

Tilce frowned.

"We have to kill them from the inside. Hit the heart to then catch them weakened."

"That's the plan?" she stared at him for this question.

"_That's_ the plan." Tilce nodded before padding outside, Jive following.

**Again, sorry. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	14. Storms Rising

**Sorry for the time it took, again, but see the bright side: I finally resolved to the idea of buying a new laptop. I'm getting it for x-mas. I just hope you don't hate me and will still review with what you think, please. Please do. I want to know. PM me any questions and/or suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Storms<strong> Rising**

"_And the fire grows. But I'm trapped. And even though I've managed to reach the safest point there is, exhaustion brings me down. I longer care if I make it when I let my eyes go to rest with blurred emeralds dancing as I give up into death." –'Royal Duties', _Cal Lightwood

There were changes going around. Big ones. Especially for the next King and Queen. After the loss of the cub, everyone had simply left them off for Kovu and Kiara to solve the emotional crash it left behind on their own account. The whole pride seemed saddened by the loss, as well as them, but they all knew Kovu and Kiara were walking on rough terrain, and needed to fix this by themselves.

Everyday it was emotional chaos. Sentimental pandemonium. A turmoil of feelings. Not necessarily between the couple, but in the pride. As Kovu and Kiara managed to go further ahead, the pride reminded them of their loss buy acting sympathetic, and pitying them. And being pitied for so long at every second of every seven days of each week of each month of each year was annoying. Alright, a year has not passed, but a few months, yes.

During those months, Zira laid low, keeping her plan going, of course. Tilce and Riga were more than welcomed in the pride, included that now they are trusted. Simba and Nala had started a more closed stance, and didn't really bother to come up to their daughter much, just the occasional moral support and greetings, talking in their own bubble. The rest of the pride also kept a little apart from Kiara and Kovu, and paid their condolences once again and again. Kovu and Kiara… well, they were moving on. Kovu stayed by her side constantly, not wanting to risk Kiara doing something that could influence both. Kiara, of course, was mad at this, but had grown familiar with her mate closer, having more time to spend around together. Even Zazu didn't insist so much with the morning reports, and Rafiki… long time no see.

When Kiara and Kovu went around, in a normal day, they were treated just like cubs. They had to say where they were going, and when they planned to get back. No one missed anything that they did, and informed Simba of every detail. It was just tiring to go around and see that look of pity in their eyes as they spoke to you. Just too much. And all the while, things were left unspoken.

* * *

><p>It was the perfect morning to go out hunting. That was the first thing that went through Kiara's mind as she opened her eyes in the morning. But the pride had thought and acted before she did. That's why, when she first looked at the shining sun outside, and walked out of the den, it was a huge disappointment to see a full zebra lying there, and Kovu already eating his breakfast.<p>

"Morgin'," he said between mouthfuls.

Kiara smiled before replying to him back. "Morning to you too." She walked over to him and sat down, starting to eat like she hadn't in days. She was a hungry lioness, and her craved for something to settle her stomach went much farther than Kovu's capacity to engulf a leg in seconds.

As she ate quickly, Kovu licked his lips to clean himself and laid down, watching her eat. "You eat more than I do," he said, frowning as he analyzed his mate. Kiara took one last bite before looking at him and fallowing suit, laying next to him and stretching her muscles with along yawn.

"I like zebra for breakfast." She replied, smiling softly before nuzzling him. "Hmm," she purred, "what is in the agenda for today?"

The male thought for a moment before stating the obvious. "Staying home and laying back."

Kiara groaned. That's what they had been doing so far for so long. And nobody seemed to care they did. "Really?!" She said in disbelief. "That's all we do! I want to go around already, but nooo, we have to stay home." She sat with a thud and looked at him for a moment. "Won't you resume your 'Kingly' lessons?"

He shook his head. "Your father said it was enough, and that I deserved a break."

"Long break..." she murmured. Kovu was about to reply when someone interrupted them, and he resisted the urge to growl, knowing who that was. Kiara just grinned from ear to ear. It was the most exciting part of the day of her now boring life.

It was Tilce.

Lately, from the whole pride, he was the only one who came over and spoke to Kiara as if nothing were happening. She and Kovu were now left without any gossip or anything to do, so Tilce updated her. Since there was not much to say, he just spoke to her like those conversations she used to have. Before she earned the cub treatment and her only company was Kovu. Not even her parents came around as much as Tilce did.

"Hello," the brute said, sitting in front of them, but facing Kiara. His salute ignored Kovu.

"Hello yourself," Kiara said playfully, before Kovu harrumphed in annoyance. He didn't like how Tilce grew closer to Kiara these days. Even when _he_ was present.

"You," Kovu growled in a guttural sound. One of his best efforts for a greeting to the golden male.

Tilce rolled his eyes, but acknowledged Kovu's presence. "Kovu," he said in a stoic, simple manner. Now back to Kiara.

"What's going around? Anything new?" she asked, lazily sitting up.

"Not really." Tilce said. "Although, Sarabi seems a bit sick."

"Is she really?" Kiara asked, slightly worried. "Has mom or dad done anything about it?"

"I wonder if they have even noticed." Kovu again, tried to growl, but it died away with one look from Kiara.

She frowned. "I'll have to see for that. Anyway, anything else?"

Tilce shook his head. Kovu glared at Tilce and shifted his position so that he was slightly ahead from Kiara in a protective stance. His mate didn't like this. "Sit down." She ordered him. Kovu was about to protest and say something to try to change her mind and leave him be, but the daggers she was sending him made him sit down like a trained puppy. No questioning. Kovu simply couldn't argue with this lioness.

"This is so boring," she complained. Tilce smiled.

"Not when I'm around."

"Ha! Sure. When you're around." Kovu snorted. It was the lamest come-back he could muster at the moment._ This is going to be a very long day. _He thought, as Kiara and Tilce chatted away, and he sighed.

He looked up at her and thought of what they've been going through lately. Kiara was not herself after the cub's death. Kovu had spoken to Simba, and he said that Nala had been just the same when they lost Kopa, but that she got over it before he did. However, Kovu was worried, and he simply thought of what a terrible king he would make if he didn't even know how to make things right with his mate. Much less a kingdom. Maybe if he had just left as he once considered…

_Kiara doesn't need me. _Kovu saw her talking vividly with Tilce and internally winced. The image pained him. _Maybe—she could be happy with someone else? Not him. _Kovu loved her more than he thought possible. More than he'd loved anyone before. But is it worth it if the person you love is not happy? _I should probably go. She'd be better off with someone who can really protect her. Someone who can do better than I. _And for some reason, the image of that someone was Tilce.

Part of him wanted to go ahead with that plan. However, he didn't want to give in. The pressure of becoming a king, and being responsible for more than his mate, who he barely managed to protect, was too much to take in. But he wanted to. Kovu didn't care of the entire work load it meant to him, on the most part. Kiara laughed, and he smiled slightly too. _At least while I see hear that laugh I'll be happy._

* * *

><p>Zazu flew rapidly in the direction of the huge acacia three. Rafiki's home wasn't far from the Pridelands, but it was a tiresome journey. Especially with this rough wind. Lately, lady Sarabi had been caught up with a cold. Or at least that seemed to be the case. Kiara had ordered him to go search for Rafiki to have him check the old queen, and so resulted in this useless flight. Because when he sighed in relief, and started flapping his blue and white colored wings for the landing, he noticed something.<p>

The monkey was not painting. Every time Zazu flew over, Rafiki was painting. And he always greeted him by saying: "I twas expecting ou!" But this time, he was not there, and there was no stupid greeting. Muttering softly, Zazu huffed when he saw that really, the monkey was no where to be found. And then he was urgent, flying around the tree and onto the prairie around it for signs of the almost-human animal.

"Where is the monkey?! It's exasperating! Inconceivable! My Queen needs help!" Even with his accent, you could hear he was frightened really.

Zazu loved old Sarabi. She had been his favorite Queen since Mufasa had been his favorite king. And he truly loved them both like family. He loved the rest of the royals. But he would always prefer the old Queen. And Mufasa would always be that King he got along more than with the rest. So with a crazily flapping, he parted back to inform the princess of the no-monkey-doctor situation.

Where is Rafiki?

**This chapter was (or felt like) a fill in. At least, I'm not content with it. So, my apologies again. Oh, and noticed that the quote was one of my own? Well, since now fn, for future chapters I'll drop by quotes of a new story I want to work on for x-mas. Just to get you interested ˆ.ˆ**

**Review, please! I want to know all doubts!**

**-Camille**

**P.S.: How to pronounce the names. I was asked this by PM.**

Vitani: VIT- A- KNEE

Kiara: KIA-RA

Kovu: KO-VU

Zira: ZIR- AH

Simba: SIM-BAH

Nala: NALAH

Rafiki: RA-FEE-KEY

Tilce: TIL-CEE (Pronounce as SEE)

Riga: RIG-AH

Jive: HE-VEEH (Pronounce the 'V' as the V in _Ve_ronica or _Ve_rona.)


End file.
